The Summoner and the Demon
by fan-girl-fiction
Summary: Alina has chosen to stay with the Grisha and the Darkling and is fully confident in her choice. But after a trip to the Shu Han for political business and new revelations, loyalties are tested and alliances are formed. Alina will form new friends. And enemies. But will she rise as the Sun Summoner? A mix of the Grisha Trilogy and some traditional Russian stories. Starts in S&B.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is a long chapter. Very long. But I hope you like the beginning of this story. I hope to include the character's from both books and the details that Leigh has included in the trilogy thus far. I am personally a Darkling and Alina shipper, but Mal lovers don't you worry! I love him too, and I hope to include him a little later in the story. It is a big character list, but you will see Ivan and David, and hopefully...Sturmhond. Hopefully. School starts on Wednesday, so we'll see. The italicized part is from the actual book, Shadow and Bone.**_

* * *

_She nodded. "I am not mad. I am the only person who knows what he truly is, what he truly intends. And I am telling you that you must run."_

_ The Darkling had claimed he didn't know what Baghra's power was. Had he lied to me? _

I shook my head. Maybe he'd lied to me about Baghra's power; maybe he'd lied to me about Baghra being his mother. But he wouldn't have lied to me about the Black Heretic. I knew that.

I straightened my back, looked her in the eye. "I don't believe you, old woman. Those who are mad will always say they are not. You've kept the secret this long, after all those lessons. This must be a mere fabrication of your senile mind." I turned around and marched toward the exit. I made my voice cold. "I will give you until the fete is over to leave. Be glad I show you this much mercy."

Baghra snorted behind me. "You can take your mercy and shove it. You'll see what happens now that you won't listen to me. And you'll suffer for it."

"I'm glad I didn't listen to you. If you were a real mother, I doubt that this conversation would have occurred." I pushed the door open and left Baghra standing there.

* * *

The door to my room shut behind me and I stumbled to the floor. My silk _kefta _fell around me like a black stain. I shuddered. _How could she believe her son is a monster? _Would a monster have rescued me from Fjerdans? Would a monster have given me such support? I remembered the Darkling's lips on mine by the lake. _Would a monster have kissed me like that? _He'd had shame in his eyes as he talked about his dark ancestor. He wasn't the monster. His great-great-grandfather had been. And his mother was one too.

Baghra wasn't sane. The realization hurt more than I thought it would. She'd been my mentor; she'd helped me discover my power. I had trusted her. Is that why she'd taught me? To build up trust and eventually get me alone and tell me that the Darkling was not who I thought he was?

But the Darkling was the only thing I had, besides Genya. Did she really think that I would leave them and the Little Palace just because an old crone said so?

_No, I wouldn't._

I dragged myself to the table where Genya and I usually sat and ran my fingers over the glossy surface. It was _our _table. So many memories. I would have missed it.

I picked up my hand mirror and looked at myself, underneath what Genya had done. My eyes were huge and dark, my pale skin oddly translucent. Long waves of brown hair framed a slightly round face. My cheeks were flushed and dimpled. My lips were pouty and dark peony pink. I _shone. _I had finally found myself. I wouldn't abandon that.

I let out a long sigh and started pulling the golden pins out of my hair, one by one, until my waves fell loose around my shoulders, almost to my waist. I slipped out of my sandals and wrapped my arms around myself. The silk clung to my body, hugged my curves.

The image of Genya saying, "Ooh, I knew you'd look good in black." made me laugh. Should I tell her about me and the Darkling? I knew Genya would eat that up like those almond candies she obsessed over. _But wait, _I thought. I had to confront him about what Baghra had said. I knew it wasn't true, but I had to tell him what I knew. I wasn't about to start keeping secrets from him.

* * *

I ran out my door and down the stairs, trying to find the Darkling's council room. The sooner, the better.

Too late, I figured out that I was still barefoot, but I kept on.

My feet led me to the chamber where I had my meals with the other Grisha. Not a person in sight. The eclipse on the ebony doors to the council room stood out sharply among the wandering beasts.

I took a deep breath and opened it.

The men inside were just getting up to leave. I registered the King's men and some of the Grisha, even Ivan, but my eyes landed on the Darkling, whose gray gaze met mine.

He stood up, and his voice reverberated through the room. "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure to meet with all of you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Long live King Lantsov."

"Long live King Lantsov," the men repeated. They all bowed and filed out the door. I saw a couple of their gazes linger on me. One of the King's officers even winked at me. I shuddered in disgust.

A few stayed behind to share some last words with the Darkling, including Ivan and a Shu representative. _A Shu Han officer? What is _he _doing here? _

The Darkling nodded to them respectfully, but I saw what he was trying to get across: _Leave. Now. _

Ivan strode toward me, his habitual smirk plastered on his face. His eyes looked me up and down. "Nice look, Starkov. Frazzled and barefoot works for you," he said quietly, so the others wouldn't overhear.

"Shut up, Ivan."

"Hmmph. Good comeback." His hand brushed my shoulder as he walked out the room. _The bastard._

As the last man disappeared from sight and closed the door, the Darkling met my eyes. "Has something happened, Alina?"

I crossed my arms. "Why didn't you tell me Baghra was your mother?"

I saw his shoulders tense. "I didn't think it would matter. In the grand scheme of things, Alina, would it change anything if you knew she was my mother? It would have had no effect on anything."

"Yes it would have," I shot back. Then I flushed and looked down. "I would have known that you trust me."

He sighed. "Of course I trust you, Alina. I trust you enough to put the fate of _Ravka _in your hands. I trusted you enough to tell you about Morozova."

"That's different," I whispered. "You had no choice but to trust me with Ravka. I'm the Sun Summoner. They aren't in abundance, you know."

His perfect lips curled into a small smile. "Perhaps not. But I trust you with other things. I trust you to keep your demeanor around the King, and that is no small task. I trust you to withstand courtly pressures." He strolled toward me, his long legs carrying him to just in front of me. "I trust you to trust _me._" With that, he cupped my cheek and leaned forward until his mouth was meager inches from mine.

"Alina," he said softly. A thousand sparks shot through me at that mere word. The room suddenly felt a lot hotter. I wondered what Baghra would have said. I held on to that thought. _I have to tell him what happened._

His hand was cupping the back of my neck, and that hand slowly slid down to the small of my back, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. I could feel the pressure of his fingers through the measly layer of silk. _Focus, Starkov. FOCUS, YOU STUPID THING._ I could barely even stand, and he wasn't even kissing me! What was I here for again?

The Darkling's thumb stroked the length of my jaw, and I heard him sigh, "Alina." I could feel his breath on my lips as he pushed closer to me. My heart pounded in my chest and the blood warmed in my cheeks. _This stupid pale skin._ The blush grew deeper as his thumb traced the shape of my mouth, lingering. _Focus, damn it! Focus! _The hand at my back pulled me to him.

I grabbed hold of logic and put my hands on his chest, stopping him. I saw the surprise in his eyes…and the hurt, too. I gulped. "While we're on the topic of me trusting you, I have to tell you something." My bare feet shuffled toward the table. My back was to the Darkling. I couldn't face him. "BaghratoldmethatyouweretheBlackHeretic." The words tumbled out of my mouth and fell to the floor uselessly. The heavy silence that followed seemed to have a texture to it. I turned to him to see his reaction.

His quartz eyes darkened slightly and he cocked his head to the side, looking at me as if I were a difficult puzzle to figure out. I turned pink under his scrutiny. "And you…didn't believe her?" he asked.

I shook my head from side to side, hard enough to make me a bit dizzy. "She might have helped me with my power, but without you, I wouldn't have discovered it and known its importance."

I looked up at him. He towered over me, but he was distant enough that I didn't have to crane my neck up to meet his eyes. "You helped form me, I suppose." Various emotions flashed in his eyes. I realized what I said and turned around to face the various maps of Ravka that lined the walls of the room. I reached out tentatively and traced the mountain range that separated Ravka from Shu Han. The Sikurzoi. Then, my finger circled the spot where Keramzin was located.

_Mal. _A shard of pain like a knife bloomed in my ribs. He'd helped form me too, during all those years there. He was my best friend, my playmate… my brother. I bit my lip, and a realization came to me. All those years, I had loved Mal. But I had been mistaken. Utterly mistaken.

I'd swooned for him just as all those other girls like Zoya and Ruby had. But that was wrong. He was never meant to be my lover…Mal was like a sibling to me. My brother. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. It would have been incest to kiss him.

I still missed him terribly, but all I could do was say a prayer to the Saints and hope they would listen. He had a separate life now, and he would make it without me, just as I would without him. I wished so much that I could say one last goodbye to him, instead of the confrontation from earlier. But it was too late now. Mal was my history, and I would appreciate it all my life. The Darkling was my future; all I had to do was let him.

I felt the Darkling's hands on my shoulders and leaned into him, my head on his chest. "Thank you for not believing her," he whispered, lips brushing my ear. "I'm glad that I've helped you." I felt his grip relax.

"More than you know," I said.

The Darkling put his hand on top of mine and led my finger across the map from Keramzin to Os Alta. "I don't think so, Alina. You made this journey by yourself. I may have brought you here, but you're the one that decided to stay and build yourself, from the ground up, into the beautiful woman you are today."

"I'm not beautiful," I laughed. I knew I looked _better_, but it was near impossible to have good self-esteem when Genya and Zoya were around. It would have been impossible for _anyone_.

The Darkling turned me to face him. His hand cupped my chin so I didn't look away. "Yes, you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "As you so kindly pointed out, I look like a mouse."

He ran a hand through his hair. It stuck out every which way like it had when I'd seen him argue with Baghra. He looked years younger, and I had to tamp down the urge to run my hands through it. His hair just looked so soft. "If I may remind you, Alina, that was months ago. I didn't even know who you were, only what you could do. You didn't look self-confident in the least."

"I'd just gotten attacked by volcra."

"I know that. But you looked scared," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "Frail." His lips trailed to the corner of my mouth. "Now, you are poised." His mouth found mine. "Stronger." He placed his hand on my hip. "Graceful," he murmured, the movement of his lips causing shivers from my lips to my feet. "Beautiful." He placed my lower lip between his and tugged gently.

I gasped as rational thinking left me. My arms twined behind his neck. I stood on my toes to press myself against him.

The Darkling picked me up and set me down on the tabletop, his hands on either side of me. There was anger in his kiss, but it was overwhelmed by desire. His hand was deep in my hair and he gently moved my head so my throat was bare to him; pale and naked. He sighed and bit my neck.

My breath caught and I pulled him to me. The Darkling's grip on my hips tightened and his lips drifted to my ear, down my jaw. I fell backward and brought him down with me. He was practically on top of me. I heard a low groan escape his throat.

As much as I wanted this, wanted _him_, I felt a sliver of panic. I wasn't ready, but at the same time, I didn't want to stop. "Wait…" I gasped as his mouth grazed my cheekbone.

The Darkling froze and leaned away. "Have I done something wrong?" His eyes were cool, but I detected his wounded tone.

"No!" I burst out, and then cringed at my volume. "I just…have to ask you something."

The Darkling nodded. "Of course."

I hesitated. "Why was there a Shu Han delegate here? I was just wondering, since the Shu don't have anything to do with Morozova's stag."

He ran a hand through his hair, thus mussing it further. "I forgot to tell you," he mumbled. "The Shu Emperor has decreed a peace treaty between Fjerda, Shu Han, Kerch, and Ravka. The King has decided not to attend and you and I will have to take his place. It'll take days, perhaps weeks. I'm afraid, Alina, that you will have to wait a bit longer for your amplifier."

That wasn't what I was expecting. "Isn't destroying the Fold more important than a peace treaty? I don't mean to sound like a snob, but we haven't had peace for _centuries_. Why should we pause our plans for a treaty that might not work?"

He frowned. "There are Shu spies and Fjerdan assassins placed all over Ravka. If they get a signal they could attack within hours. Capturing the Stag, traveling to Kribirsk, destroying the Fold, would take a matter of days, maybe more than a week."

"But wouldn't they just attack while we were gone?"

The Darkling sighed. "We'll have to take that chance, Alina."

"I understand." A thought came to me. "Why do _I _have to go? I'm not a political figure."

He shook his head and ran a hand over his neck. "You're wrong, Alina. You are the savior of Ravka and being present is your responsibility. People still think you're just a rumor. It wouldn't hurt for you to prove them wrong."

"All right," I muttered. "Why didn't you tell me earlier though?"

The Darkling sent me a meaningful glance and gestured at my position. I was still sitting on top of the table.

My cheeks turned approximately the same shade as Genya's hair.

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Never mind that," I babbled.

He laughed softly, then walked over and picked me up. He settled me down on the floor. His hands lingered on my waist. "We leave for the Shu capital in two days. It is best if you start to pack tomorrow morning. And Alina," he bent down to whisper. "Ahmrat Jen is full of secrets. Be wise and be careful."

The words sent shivers down my spine.

I faced the doors, then slowly unwrapped the Darkling's arms from around me. I stared into the Darkling's eyes and spoke the word I didn't want to say: "Goodnight."

Then I left him standing alone in the room, just as I had done to Baghra.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...what did you think? Please review! Guesses, questions, everything is welcome. Ask me anything! And I'll let you guess yourself what the title means...;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please Review, Lovely Viewers! I'll try to update sooner, but you know, SCHOOL and stuff. Hope you are entertained by Chapter 2!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the full light of the sun shining directly into my eyes. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, burying myself in the blankets.

Genya's voice scolded above me, "I know the champagne isn't helping Alina, but the Darkling said you have to pack today, and if I were you, I wouldn't disobey a man who can cut people in half."

I groaned again. "The Darkling won't hurt me. I'm the Sun Summoner, remember?"

She put her hands on her slender hips, a sign of her impatience. "If you don't get out of that bed, you won't have to worry about _the Darkling_ hurting you. I'm the one that helps you get ready, remember?"

"Fine," I grumbled. The sight of her satisfied smirk amused me though, and I couldn't help but smile. I got out of bed and walked toward her. "So," I said idly. "How did you spend the fete? I hardly saw you."

Her golden eyes cast downward. "Oh, the usual. I tried to mingle unsuccessfully, then drank a bottle of champagne and went to my quarters." She flushed. "I wish David had come. Perhaps it might not have been so dull. All the guests knew how to do was brag. And the Grisha ignored me. As always."

"Oh, Genya," I cried, then opened my arms to hug her. She accepted. "You should have tried to find me. I love talking to you."

Genya pulled back, and a mischievous grin curled her lips. "I tried to, Alina, but you didn't look like you wanted to be found."

I scowled. "What are you talking about?"

The smile grew wider. "Don't play around, Alina. I saw the Darkling holding your hand. You weren't exactly pulling away, mind you. Your hair and your _kefta _look a bit messy and I don't think it's just because of sleep, if you know what I mean."

I willed myself not to blush. "Just because someone holds your hand, it doesn't mean you have a relationship with them."

"It does when the someone holding your hand is the Darkling."

I waved my hand as if to let go the subject. "The Darkling's the most powerful Grisha in the world. Do you really believe he even has the time for romance?"

Genya shook her head, her beautiful red curls bobbing. "You are easier to read than a children's book, Alina."

I turned my head to the mess of garments spread out over the floor. "Let's just pack," I mumbled.

"Ha! I knew it! You _are _hot for the Darkling!" Her grin took up her entire face.

My back stiffened. I felt the blush spread through my entire body. "Please," I pleaded. "Don't ever phrase it like that ever again."

She sniffed. "What am I supposed to say? That you fancy him? Only portly old men and women say that anymore. Not that I can blame you for liking him. Anyone with half an eye would find him attractive."

"I thought you told me to be careful last night. So why are you excited?" I folded a pair of breeches.

Her lovely eyes grew serious. "Alina, you're the Sun Summoner, you're a lady, and the only person that's as powerful as the Darkling. You can't hide your emotions very well, but that's why he's drawn to you. Or at least _one_ of the reasons. You always say what you think, whether anyone wants to hear it or not. That's power. Trust me, Alina, it's _him _that should be careful around _you._"

I shuddered. "I don't think so, Genya, I'm just a regular girl."

Her hands fiddled with one of my nightgowns. "That's exactly why he should be careful."

* * *

Once we had placed the last of my clothes in the suitcase, Genya poured a bottle's worth of _kvas_ into champagne glasses she had managed to scavenge. She handed one to me, and we sat at our table.

"Now that I know that you and the Darkling did _something _last night, do you mind telling _exactly _what you did?" Genya circled the rim of the glass with her finger.

I glared. "I didn't say we did anything."

She cleared her throat. "'Even if your mouth tells a lie, your eyes will never cease to speak the truth.' as the great poet once wrote."

I rolled my eyes. "And which great poet was that my beloved _uchitel'_, my dear techer?"

"Me, of course."

I exhaled dramatically.

"If you roll your eyes at me like that again, student, I will tell David to come in here. How would you like to hear a lecture on the schematics of building a giant mechanical cuckoo?"

"You know that he'll just grunt at me the entire time."

Genya cocked her head. "You have a point. He is very introverted." She crossed her long legs and shot me a look. "Don't try to change the subject, Alina. I see what you are up to, you naughty girl."

I raised my hands as a sign of surrender. "You are the one that brought up the topic of your poetical genius."

She clucked her tongue. "Very well, you can put your hands down; just answer my question, if you please."

My response was to play with the ends of my hair. "Genya, I don't want to tell you. I just…can't." _Because I don't really understand it. I don't know my own feelings because they're all new. _I unexpectedly understood something. _What would have happened if I hadn't stopped him last night?_

I had expected her to object and ask me to elaborate, but she only shrugged. "It is your own business. I shouldn't be prying." Genya took a swig.

I drank the barest of a sip but still gave a small cough. "_Kvas _this early in the morning?" I asked, throat dry. "Are you trying to make me have a hangover when I wake up tomorrow? If so, I'm not sure the Darkling will appreciate it."

"Don't worry; I'll get a hangover too. That way we can have headaches together when we leave tomorrow." Her red head tilted back, downing the last of her drink.

I ran the last sentence over in my mind. "Wait," I started, sitting upright in my chair. "Does that mean…you're coming to Ahmrat Jen too?"

She beamed. "Of course I am! Did you think I would leave you to the hands of some inexperienced maid?"

I ran over to her side of the table and nearly tackled her in a hug. Genya returned it enthusiastically, laughing. We both squealed in excitement.

Thank the Saints! My best friend was coming to Shu Han with me!

We skipped about the room in a ridiculous dance, giggling hysterically.

I stopped, and then looked up at Genya, grinning like an drunken idiot. "How did the Queen ever let you go?"

"She didn't," Genya chuckled. "After the King got asked to be present at the peace accords, he declined, as the survival of the country he governs holds no meaning for him. He quickly realized, though, that he if he didn't want to attend, someone else would have to take his place, so he turned to the Darkling.

"The King told him to bring you along, since you are an important figure in Ravkan politics. The Darkling suggested that since this would be your first time out of the country, I would have to accompany you, in the case that you got uncomfortable. He pointed out as well, that you would have to look your best in front of the Emperor and the others. And obviously, the King listened." She gulped in air, then continued. "The Queen was devastated. Who would erase her wrinkles? Who would watch after her bony feet? The other maids, of course. The King said as much, and she listened. But she wasn't happy." Genya gave an impish smile. "I feel so dirty that I'm happy the Queen will live without me for a month, maybe more. But I can deal with it. You have the Darkling to thank for the fact that I'm coming at all."

"I'll thank him when I have the chance." I was flattered that the Darkling would do that for me. _He really does care, _I thought, slightly surprised. I walked over to my bed and laid down.

"Good. Remember to give him a kiss for me."

I snorted. "If you say so."

"And Alina," Genya stammered.

"Yes?"

"David's coming as well," she said quietly.

I gasped and sat up immediately. "Are you excited?" I waggled my eyebrows.

One corner of her mouth went up in a half-smile. "Obviously, I am. But the trip won't change anything. David's job is to work with the Shu builders and form ideas. I won't see him at all." She sighed. "But that'll still be more than when I see him here. At least I can pretend to be lost."

I tried to cheer her up by saying, "A little is better than nothing, right?" I fretfully hugged a cushion to me.

Genya picked at a loose string on her _kefta. _"I suppose so." She took a seat on the bed beside me. "There are others coming too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who else?"

She flinched. "Marie, Nadia, Sergei, Ivan, and…Zoya."

I stuffed my face against one of my pillows and moaned. "Why was I not expecting that?"

"Because you were so elated that I was coming with you in all of my gloriousness and you did not expect for such infortunes to follow." Genya elbowed me gently. "Do not focus on the negative, Alina. It causes wrinkles."

"My worst nightmare."

"Exactly."

"Well," I blew out. "You can't get worse than that." Ivan, I had expected. But Zoya? She had broken two of my ribs, and I didn't trust her not to break any of my other body parts.

Genya's lips moved like she was about to say something when a raucous knocking pounded at the door. "Starkov!" Ivan's sweet voice roared. "The Darkling wants you!"

"We know that already," Genya muttered under her breath.

I elbowed her in the stomach and she laughed.

* * *

I had quickly dressed in my blue and gold _kefta_ and was now standing alone in the council room where I had been with the Darkling the night before. _What is the problem?_ I speculated._ Why am I here?_

It turned out I didn't have to wait long because minutes later, the Darkling opened the doors and sat down at the chair placed at the head of the table. He gestured for me to sit beside him. "You must be wondering why I've called for you." His voice was smooth like glass.

I only nodded mutely and obeyed his command.

He tapped his finger against the even surface of the dark wood. "I assume Genya has told you she will be going with us to Ahmrat Jen?"

I nodded yes.

The Darkling let out a long breath. "I just got back from a meeting with the King, and he has informed me that you and I will be living inside the castle for the duration of our stay in Shu Han. Genya will be sleeping in a room adjacent to yours, so as to be available whenever you wish. My quarters will be on the same floor. The rest of the Grisha will be sharing two rooms. Ivan, my _oprichniki_, Sergei, and David will be in one. Marie, Nadia, and Zoya will stay in the other. Do you have any questions that I should know about?"

"No."

The Darkling placed his chin on his hand. "You don't have something you would like to say to me? Any questions?"

I gnawed at my lip. "Thank you." My voice was as quiet as the rustle of leaves. "For allowing Genya to accompany me."

I met his eyes. He was staring at me strangely, but before I could analyze it he stood up. "Please, come with me, Alina. I have something to show you."

My heart pounded. "All right."

* * *

The Darkling and I strolled by the lake, the evening light slowly melting away into stars and inky darkness. The lamps were turned on, one by one, and the shore was illuminated.

We were walking towards a shadow though.

When I reached Baghra's hut, I had to restrain a sob. _Why did she have to commit treason?_

As soon as we had walked up the stairs and closed the door, the Darkling took my hand and led me to Baghra's chair. He kneeled before me as I shivered. The fire was still alive and warm.

The tears slid down my face, and the Darkling wiped them away with his thumb. "What's going to happen to her?" I croaked.

"She committed treason, Alina. She has to pay the price."

My lower lip quivered. "She's your mother!" I bawled. "Can't you just let her run? I know what she did, but I didn't believe her! What can I do?"

The Darkling took my chin in his pale hands. "I'll let her run Alina, if that is what you wish."

"Just let her go, please."

He nodded. "I will."

I sighed with relief. Baghra wouldn't have to die. Her death wouldn't be on my conscience. "Good."

"It was my pleasure Alina, to permit Genya to come. You're welcome."

I smirked. "You're a bit late on that."

"Better than never," he drawled.

My conversation with Genya came to mind. _Remember to give him a kiss for me._

I draped my arms around his neck hesitantly and kissed his perfect lips.

I sensed his surprise, but that soon melted into longing as the kiss grew deeper. He growled low. His hands carried me over to the tile counter and sat me down. He pressed his mouth harder against mine and murmured low words that I couldn't make out in this heated stupor. I burned intensely where he touched me.

The only sound was the crackle of the flames and our heavy breathing. I ran my hands over the lean, hard muscles of his arms. He bit lightly at my lip and I whimpered softly. The Darkling's muscles contracted.

He let his tongue flick over my lips, and it sent delightful shivers down my back. I opened my mouth to him. His mouth explored mine. My arms wrapped about his waist and pulled him closer.

Heat sizzled inside me deliciously. Then, a spike of panic cut through me. _You're not ready yet, you fool, _I said to myself._ Why do you keep pushing it this far, if you're not?_

I drew back, ashamed by my inability to make up my mind. The Darkling's lips were still parted and I wanted to kiss them. So badly it was like an ache in my bones. But I couldn't. _And I won't_.

"Thank you," I purred gently. "For letting Genya come. It means a lot to me."

His laugh was dark and musical. "I should grant you favors more often."

My cheeks went rosy.

"Alina," the Darkling said seriously. "I have to tell you something else."

_It must be about the trip._

He took my hand. "Prince Vasily will be escorting us to Shu Han."

_What the hell? _"What? Who? Why?" I sputtered.

The Darkling stroked my palm, soothing me. "Vasily is coming with us tomorrow. I just found out before I saw you this afternoon. The King sent him to test his sense of responsibility. He is heir to the throne, after all."

"But—he's a terrible person!" I had personally confronted him a few times before…and I would have rather not do it again.

The corner of his mouth tugged up in a quarter-smile. "That might be true, but it should be as the King commands. I can't refuse him." He paused, then frowned. "Though I have a feeling that the purpose for Vasily's attendance is to keep a close eye on me. He's under the suspicion that you and I have been sharing a bed."

"WHAT?" _I'll kill him._

"One of his officers must have gotten the notion that we were holed up together after the meeting last night. They probably chattered off to the King." The Darkling's jaw clenched.

I was utterly befuddled. "Why does everyone think that if a man and a woman are in a room alone, it means they're tumbling?"

He grimaced. "The King and his court think women in politics will bring any man to their bed in order to improve their status. Even if they're the Sun Summoner."

"That's ridiculous!" I burst out.

The Darkling brought his face close to mine. "The King excels in being ridiculous. It's his specialty."

I snickered, but it was forced.

"Do not let them shame you, Alina."

"Too late," I complained.

The Darkling kissed my cheek abruptly. "It is only a rumor, Alina. They are merely doing it to get a rise out of you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Even if it was true, it's not any of their business."

His gaze noticeably darkened. "The court feeds off of gossip. They'll meddle in your private life even when they know it's not in their favor. I would not try to confront them about it. It'll just grow stronger. I've seen it happen."

I felt indignant. "But—" I started.

"Alina," the Darkling interrupted. "Please listen." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't provoke them. You will not like what transpires."

"Hmmph." Then I heaved a lengthy sigh. "I'll try to tolerate it. But not for long," I warned.

He smiled. "I'll take what I can get." Then, his expression grew determined. "For now."

* * *

After the Darkling and I parted ways—him to the Grand Palace and I to the Little Palace—I headed to my chambers to get to sleep early. On the way, I had the unfortunate luck to run into Zoya. Or rather, bump into.

Her cobalt eyes glowed with contempt as she glowered at me. "It turns out I'm accompanying you to Shu Han," she pointed out bleakly.

I lifted my nose in the air. "I was under the assumption that you were to go back to your regular post after the fete."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, that has changed. I'm eagerly waiting for tomorrow morning though. It has been a while since I've been there."

I remembered she talked to Botkin in Shu during lessons often. "Oh."

Her façade hardened. "Why don't you ask me what you really want to, Starkov? I know you _yearn _to."

"Not worth my time," I said indifferently.

Zoya gave a dismissive gesture. "You truly are a terrible liar. I don't know how you survive here. You are a clumsy, worthless peasant that fraternizes with whores. You may be able to summon light, but I promise you, that is the _only _thing you can do."

I didn't know whether to cry or slap her. _Let _her _suffer from a broken rib or two._ Instead, I looked her in the eye and chimed in, "And yet _I'm _the Darkling's favorite."

Zoya's face twisted into a snarl, but I sped into my room and closed the door before she could say anything.

* * *

I dressed hastily and jumped into my bed, finding comfort in the silk sheets like a cocoon. The adrenaline from the brief argument with Zoya still coursed through my veins. I hadn't heard a thing from outside my room, and was relieved that I could finally relax alone. I suddenly envisioned Ana Kuya's voice shouting at me, _You stupid thing! Can't you do something besides sitting there without that lousy tracker? Even you have better things to be working on!_

I bit my lip to hold back tears. All of my heart hoped Mal was well. _I shouldn't have yelled at him like that._

I couldn't change anything though.

I squirmed in the blankets and brought my mind back to tomorrow. _I hope I don't have to share the same coach with Zoya. That would be dreadful_. The Darkling would be riding in a carriage with Ivan and Sergei. David, as the Darkling had informed me earlier, was going to ride on his own stagecoach so as to store his equipment along with Genya's. Genya had insisted on sharing her space. _How kind of her, _I thought drily.

The memory of the Darkling's lips on mine and the burning flames in the background caused tremors to vibrate throughout my body. My eyes grew heavy and I slowly fell asleep until my dreams seized me in their cold iron grip and didn't let go.

* * *

**Sorry if this Chapter was kind of uuuhhhh. I wanted to focus on Alina and Genya's friendship and explain some details about the trip before they leave in the morning. I guarantee you they will journey to the Shu Han in the next chapter. I'm anticipating writing some drama and I will also be creating some new original characters and also writing the story from other character's POVs! I hope you love them! Please please Review! It gives me incentive to work on the next chapter and post it earlier ;) Let me know what you think! Do you have any requests?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovely people! Thanks for viewing! Hope you enjoyed all the story and enjoy what's to come! This one is very long! Sorry :)**

* * *

My toes curled in my boots as I stood on the front steps of the Little Palace, the chilly air wildly whipping my hair. I waited irritably for my carriage to roll up to the entrance, all the while cursing the King for the senseless riding compromise that I had been forced upon. When Genya had informed me over breakfast that _Vasily _would be sharing a coach with me, I'd almost knocked the table over in my rage. I would have preferred to ride with Zoya. At least if I punched _her_, I wouldn't be charged with royal assault.

Genya and David had left an hour or so earlier. Zoya, Marie, and Nadia's stagecoach had gone first, along with the Darkling's and his _oprichniki's _horses. I didn't even have Ivan or Sergei to strike up a conversation with. I remembered Genya's sad smile as she'd strolled toward the warm horse-drawn carriage. "I wish you could come with me," she'd said. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind sitting on a screw."

_It's better than riding with Vasily, _I thought crossly. I knew the driver would pick the king-to-be up first, but it had been over an hour, and he still hadn't shown up! How long did it take for him to get prepared?

"You are so lucky to be riding with a royal prince!" Marie had enthused. What an honor.

I noticed a few unfamiliar Grisha that were heading toward the pavilions staring at me. _To get a glimpse at the Sun Summoner, I suppose._ Some even came over to talk with me personally, but the short-lived banter often ended awkwardly, and they slowly gave up trying.

_Alone again, Starkov. Could you be anymore stubborn? _I played with my fingers, my eyes lingering on the scar that ran across my palm. I would have to ask Genya to remove it. I didn't need any more reminders of Mal.

I busied myself in calculating what was in my luggage: My silk _kefta, _18 pairs of trousers, 18 shirts, 6 nightgowns, and my copy of _Istorii Sankt'ya_. And around one hundred pairs of undergarments. It was altogether very simple, since all I usually had to wear was my _kefta_, and my only pair of boots. I'd left the slippers behind at my room, which was vacant at the moment.

As I was about to start counting the number of mythical beasts carved into the Palace wall, a monstrosity of a carriage arrived. It was massive and the royal pale blue, its edges heavily bordered in gold-leaf. On one side, a golden sunburst was embossed, on the other, was the Ravkan double eagle. _A sparkling cage_. I pitied the poor horses at the front, looking ridiculous with feathered plumes around their necks.

The door opened, and out popped the fair-haired head of Vasily Lantsov.

"Why, _you're _awfully early," he clucked. "Come inside, Alina Starkov. A frozen Sun Summoner is a useless Sun Summoner."

_And a druken prince is a useless man._ I bit my tongue, commanding myself to keep in the words of sarcastic poison. Despite my reluctance though, I obeyed his order mutely, dragging my case across the floor. I grunted.

I placed my hefty suitcase on my lap once inside and forced myself to take a seat beside Vasily. His thigh pressed against mine. Across from us sat three heavily-set men clad in uniforms from the King's Sentry. Their stare could have withered a flower.

Vasily acknowledge them with a passing glance. "These are my guards," he said haughtily. "Vlad, Vladimir, and Vladislav. They're triplets, groomed from birth to protect the likes of myself." Royalty.

My response was a murmured hello.

The prince's heavy-lidded eyes glimpsed at me with disdain. "I am optimistic about this trip, Alina Starkov. It will be a pleasant change to get to know you better." He smiled as if he knew something I did not. "Our alliance will bring Ravka together, no doubt." His hand drifted off his leg to take hold of my knee.

I contained a barely-restrained shudder. "I am looking forward to that very much, _moi tsarevitch_."

* * *

The following days in the carriage passed in a blur. Every day riding with Vasily was tight with tension. He would press his side to mine, and gaze at me cryptically. I would move farther to the window, but he persisted in his silent advances.

At one of our frequent stops at Ravka's southern border, I took the time to hunt for Genya through the mess of tents, and was blessed enough by the Saints to meet her by chance. Despite the fact that we were both traveling at the same time, I hardly ever came across her.

"What do you make of Vasily?" I'd asked.

She grimaced. "Exactly like his father, inside and out."

I nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought."

Genya raised an arched brow. "What—has he been…_flirting_ with you? Because if he has, I'll put ice in his trousers. No one has to know."

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "He _has_ been—silently. He's been giving me…looks, and…he keeps touching my knee. But," I paused. "There is no need for depositing frozen water in anyone's trousers. At least, not yet."

She shook her head fiercely. "There is _always _a need for slush in someone's trousers when Vasily's involved. Can't he process the fact that you loathe him?"

I clucked my tongue. "He probably has, he just doesn't want to see it."

"Oh, well." Genya squeezed my shoulder. "I wish there were something I could do. But if he tries to touch you, kick his ass for me."

I snorted. "So merciless!"

She kicked at me playfully. "I'm just looking after my friend."

We would meet up like this whenever we could, but our situation prevented us from doing so. Those moments with Genya were the only ones were I felt genuinely content.

I never saw the Darkling though. I would often catch him staring in my direction, but we steered clear, in agreement I presume, to avoid each other in the case that people got the wrong impression about our relationship.

Weeks passed by in this manner, through Ravkan and Shu Han soil, until we finally arrived at Ahmrat Jen.

* * *

The first impression I had of the capital city of Shu Han, was very hectic. Not a single street corner was unoccupied, nor an alley vacant. Torn scarlet tents and canvases lined the streets in a seemingly unsystematic order.

Various street vendors ran beside the carriages, desperate for us to buy their charms, flowers, herbs, mangoes untainted by the thoroughfare's griminess. Even so, they never dared to lay a hand on the Ravkan eagle.

At the sight of the dirty merchants, Vasily's lip curled in disgust and he closed the curtain.

I was glad that he did. The sight of a girl, barely twelve, with no legs, made me shudder. I almost burst into tears when I saw a baby boy whose irises were bleeding.

Vasily ignored my bleak mood.

However, the scenery changed once we crossed the boundary between the deprived sectors and the rich manors. Then, my jaw opened in awe.

The architecture was none like I'd ever seen before. While Ravka was known for its onion domes, all the roofs in Ahmrat Jen were slightly slanted and triangular, every floor consisting of all-around elaborate balconies. Little serene gardens were speckled over the estates, luminescent koi fish swimming in the ponds' depths. Mango plants were placed in intervals on small lanes.

But all the mansions paled in comparison to the Imperial Palace.

It was as massive as the Grand Palace in Ravka, with all the detail and the dark beauty of the Little Palace. Its roof was slanted like the others, but majestic and imposing. Imperial. Instead of mango shrubberies lining the lane, there were huge mango trees, and fat, juicy fruits hung from its emerald leaves.

The building blocked off any other sights, but I had the feeling that more exquisite things were hidden in and behind those lacquered red walls.

All the carriages pulled up to the pathway. Once the driver stopped, I practically leapt out the door.

Vasily filed out calmly after me. "In order to earn a politician's respect, Alina Starkov, you mustn't act like a desperate peasant. Always enter and exit with grace," he argued.

He had a point, but I didn't appreciate how he addressed me, to say the least. All the same, I kept my comment to myself.

I clenched my jaw and walked forward. Genya was already waiting for me. I smiled tightly and nodded in her direction. She sent me a confused look, but something in my eyes must have warned her.

Marie, Nadia, Sergei, and Zoya were already gathered at the end of the path. Marie and Nadia waved me over, grinning hugely. David slouched beside them, his fingers twitching. A black stain—oil, perhaps?—was smothered over the side of his face and on the tips of his shaggy hair.

My attention turned to the coach at the center of the small parade of coaches. Suddenly, its ebony door opened and The Darkling himself stepped out, Ivan shadowing him. I almost caught my breath at the view of The Darkling's lovely face, the sharp angles outlined perfectly by the light filtering through the trees. His eyes met mine briefly, and then fluttered away. The Darkling, Ivan, Vasily, and I strolled up to the Grisha's circle, Genya following. The entrance loomed high above our heads.

I admired the golden dragon wrought out in detail across the plane of the oak. The Darkling took hold of the door's knocker and pounded it twice, three times. He waited, still.

The doors opened to a lit hallway.

* * *

As we all stepped onto the polished marble floors, a wind of sandalwood and floral perfume wafted over me. Five hallways branched off on either side, and a grand staircase opposite the doorway dominated the room. Genya gave a nod of approval.

But our attention shifted to the fashionable woman standing before us.

Her tresses were carefully styled in an updo, golden ornaments braided in her dusky hair. Not a strand was unkempt. She was clad in a blood-red robe, with a gold ribbon tied at her waist, the dragon crest from the doorway sewn across the chest.

The woman herself was average in height and looked to be about fifty, though the chalk on her face and the paint on her lips helped to hide her age. But no matter how old she appeared to be, it was the authority in her eyes and the proud tilt to her chin that revealed the lady standing before us to be none but the Empress.

The Darkling and Vasily bowed first and we all followed suit.

They both spoke smoothly. "Empress Suyin of Ahmrat Jen, pleased to make your acquaintance."

She looked them up and down, then held out her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Vasily kissed the back of it, then the Darkling's lips brushed her knuckles lightly. Suyin beamed. She pulled her hand away a bit too reluctantly. "Which of you girls is the Sun Summoner?" she demanded. Her gaze flickered to Zoya, Genya, and Marie.

I bowed, my hair falling forward. "I am, your Majesty."

Her eyes were dubious. "_You're _the Sun Summoner?"

"That's what I just said, your Majesty." I felt Genya stiffen beside me and knew everyone else had become rigid as well. _Oh, Saints. Is there no filter between my mind and my mouth?_

Suyin smiled slightly. "Forgive me for stating the obvious; you just weren't what I expected."

Zoya sneered. The insult was clear, but I couldn't blame her, really. I didn't look like a savior of Ravka. Zoya was beautiful and ambitious, she was made to lead.

I bit my lip and said nothing.

"Ju!" The Empress barked. A petite servant stepped out from one of the hallways, her thin frame enveloped in a green full body cloak. The entirety of her face was covered and only her huge eyes were visible.

"Yes, Lady Suyin?" she whispered.

"Go and fetch me the twins, Liko, Maxim, Irina, and Roza. Make sure they get here quickly. I will not tolerate any madness during this month. Make sure you tell them that as well. Especially Roza." Her expression hardened when she mentioned Roza's name. Ju scurried off to find them.

Suyin turned to us and gave an embarrassed smile. "I am very sorry about that. Our servants tend to drift away to their own activities in their free time, and since ours is such a large estate, it is difficult to keep track."

_Lucky servants, _I thought. _To be able to do what they like without worrying._

"It is no worry," the Darkling assured.

"We understand," Vasily said. Like his servants didn't do everything for him but wipe his ass.

"I trust your journey was well?" Suyin asked.

Vasily smirked. "It was. My ride here was very enjoyable indeed." He glanced at me openly, the mirth growing in his eyes as my cheeks and neck reddened.

I saw the Darkling tense.

The Empress raised a plucked eyebrow "How…" She looked at me and Vasily. "Nice."

Thankfully, at that moment, Ju marched in with three other people at her side. Two were noticeably twins. The boy was a giant, while the girl was slender and shorter, but they both shared the same bronze skin and golden eyes with the Shu tilt. The other domestic was a girl, but like Ju, only her blue eyes and freckled hands were visible. The girl twin must have been a guard then, to go uncovered.

Ju stood straighter. "This is Tamar and Tolya," she breathed, gesturing to the twins. "And this is Irina."

"Where are Roza, Liko, and Maxim?" Suyin snarled. It was the first time I'd ever seen her look less than pleasant.

Ju flinched. "They are on the way, your highness."

As if on cue, a crash echoed from one of the halls. "Liko!" someone hissed. "You son of a—" A smack to a face. "Ow! I was going to say 'broad'!"

I heard harried footsteps, then three tall figures walked calmly into the room, as if all the cares of the world were off their shoulders. Two were men who went uncovered and both were strikingly different and handsome. They wore the same uniform of loose white shirts and tight-fitting black breeches. I heard Marie and Nadia giggle. Sergei frowned.

The third was a slender woman, and the fabric of her robe whispered around her hips. Even with her face concealed, she moved as if she were on a cloud rather than a marble floor.

They all joined the line. One by one, the seven bowed. The Empress stood erect. Ju introduced herself shyly, saying that she would be the maid to everyone along with four other people. Irina announced that she would be serving Vasily. Tamar and Tolya were to be my guards. It turned out I was correct.

It went on to the last three. Liko, dark eyes glinting, smoothly made known that he would be waiting on the Darkling and assisting in the labs with David on the side.

Maxim winked shamelessly in my direction. "I'm available to _everyone_," he said huskily. My cheeks flushed idiotically. I recognized his voice as the one from minutes before.

Roza rolled her brown eyes. She had the most perfect eyelashes I'd ever seen. Ebony, long, and thick. Not even Zoya had those natural lashes.

"I am the Sun Summoner's maid," she drawled. "I'll help her get ready for the day's occasions. But I'll not be available all the day. I serve the Empress as well."

"And you do your work pleasantly," Suyin admitted unwillingly.

"Thank you very much, your Majesty." Roza curtsied, a picture of grace. "I do not know what I would do without your mercy."

"Neither do I." Suyin grit her teeth. "Neither do I." Her words hung in the air.

The tension could have been cut with a knife. David shifted awkwardly.

Abruptly, the doors behind us unbolted and male servants rushed into the hall, carrying our suitcases. They all looked blankly about the room.

The Empress waved to me and Genya and I stepped towards her. A young, dark man set the luggage beside my feet, rubbing his shoulder. Even though my wardrobe had been plain, it was still quite heavy with the bulky case itself.

"Maxim and Roza," Suyin snapped. Tamar and Tolya tailed them. "Take these to her quarters and give her and the Tailor a tour about the Palace when they have enough rest. Your equipment will be escorted to your room shortly," she assured Genya.

"Yes, your highness," Maxim and Roza droned. Maxim bent down and tried to pick up my luggage and groaned, his biceps tightening. "Damn, what is this _made of_? Two tons of steel?"

Roza rolled her eyes at him for the second time that hour. "And what have _you_ been lifting? Sticks?" She picked up the suitcase effortlessly with one hand with a nary a grunt or groan. Ivan Vasily, Sergei, and Marie gaped. Nadia gasped in amazement. Roza ignored them, and we six hiked up the stairs. I snuck a peek at the Darkling, wondering when I would see him next.

Genya was slack jawed. "Well, what do _you _lift?"

Maxim answered for her. "Forty-pound sandbags. She helps me and Tolya with the weighty stuff at times."

"When those two fools get too lazy," Roza retorted. "They laugh and chew mangoes while I'm out there working my ass, doing something useful."

"We _are _doing something useful," Maxim said cheerfully, green eyes positively glittering. "We are giving you _incentive_. If we didn't just sit around, where would you get the anger to lift such heavy material? Anger is adrenaline. Problem solved. So, we are technically _helping _you."

Impossibly, she rolled her eyes again. "I swear, Maxim, you have the reasoning skills of a naughty little child."

"Just hearing you say the word 'naughty' was worth the trouble."

"You flirtatious bastard. I swear, if you weren't so busy charming everyone_, _you'd have no personality." We emerged onto the second floor, which was all dark wood and jade carpet embedded with jewels that ran down the aisles.

"You think I'm charming?" he asked hopefully.

"Speak one more word and I'll cut you."

Maxim laughed. Even Tamar and Tolya cracked a smile.

Genya grinned also. "You two have a peculiar camaraderie," she pointed out. "I've never seen any of the servants act that way at the Grand Palace. All _we _do is mope and do our job. We don't even have time for anything else."

Tolya shrugged his broad shoulders. "We have a peculiar system, and our Emperor gives us leeway, because he understands an unsatisfied servant makes for unsatisfactory service." His voice, as expected, was a low bass.

Genya whined. "I wish the King did that."

Roza turned down another corridor and opened a door. "No two men are the same."

* * *

Tolya and Tamar stood threatening and still by the entrance, arguing that guards were to stay outside at all times. Tamar was surprising agreeable and perceptive, at least, more so than her brother. None of us bothered to disagree. So, we strolled into my rooms, soft carpet under our shoes.

It was as splendid and large as the one from the Little Palace. The bed was covered in rosy velvet and sun-colored sheets with the design of delicate orchids. A curtain fell about all four sides of it, sheer and gold. A pattern of sunbursts bordered the edges. A fireplace burned across the room, flames flickering and crackling. Facing the entrance was a ceiling-to floor window that stood as a fourth wall, and a vanity table was laid out alongside it. Genya's eyes widened. A balcony opened up to the peace gardens and fountains below. _Saints. This is paradise._

On the wall nearest the door, there were 8-feet tall bookshelves, already crowded with novels of every variety under the sun. I sighed.

The corners of Roza's eyes crinkled and I knew she was smiling. She motioned to the shelves. "Beautiful isn't it? I doubt you'll be bored in your visit here." Her voice was almost wistful. "Kerch may have the university, but the Palace has the biggest novel collection in the world." Roza ran her hands over the spines of a row of fairy tales. "So many stories," she whispered.

"And that comes from a girl who feeds off of words." Maxim wrapped his arm around Roza's shoulders. "This one right here practically lives in the dust of the shelves. I have to wrestle her just to get her to let go of a volume. And if she loves it, she's practically dead for the next ten hours."

She shrugged him off. "He has a point."

"I would never utter a sound if it didn't have a logical reason."

"That is debatable," Rosa mumbled. Then, she straightened her posture and turned to me. "We will come and retrieve you in a few hours for the tour. After that, we will help you get ready for the dinner tonight with everyone, since they will be arriving shortly. It is best you get some rest." She curtsied. "Pleasure to serve you, Sun Summoner. And very nice to make your acquaintance, Tailor." Maxim bowed and repeated her words.

"It's Alina," I said at the same time Genya said, "It's Genya."

Maxim's lips twitched. "We'll be sure to remember that, _moi soverenyi."_

Genya and I raised our eyebrows. "You're Ravkan?" I asked in disbelief.

His white teeth flashed. "Why, of course we are. Have you ever met a Shu named Maxim or Rozalina? We moved here."

"How?"

"That is a story for another time," Roza countered. "Now, you must rest."

She hurried out the door, and Maxim trailed behind. The door shut with a bang.

* * *

We fell onto the bed and melted into the mattress. It felt like lying on a cloud. I stroked the slips.

"What do you think of the people here?" Genya stated.

"Hmmm. Let me think," I dramatized. "The Empress feels like a cranky old cow that hasn't been milked in days." Genya giggled. "Ju, Irina, and the twins seem nice enough, though I wouldn't want to encounter Tamar or Tolya in a dark alley. Or a well-lit one, for that matter. Maxim and Liko are handsome, but Liko seems like the more polite one. That Maxim could charm the clothes off of any girl. And Roza…I don't even know what she looks like, how could I tell her personality?"

Genya snorted. "I agree with everything you've said but Roza. I like her. She's tough. Maxim and Liko though…" She fanned herself with one hand. "If I wasn't in love with David, I would chase them. I don't really like Shu men, but Liko is just gorgeous. And Maxim is perfect. Those bronze arms! You have to really admire his face as well."

I rolled my eyes. "They wouldn't be able to handle you," I teased.

She grinned devilishly. "You're right about that."

* * *

**Sorry if this was boring, I just really had to introduce the setting and my OCs. I am having a ridiculous amount of fun with them and the setting. Please Review! I'm writing this for you, so if you're just a viewer it would make me beyond happy to see you message me, or just follow the story. I want to know how many people actually enjoy the story! Questions are welcome! And so are corrections!**

**Check out the other Grisha fanfics too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked Chapter 3 and hope you enjoy the rest! You lovely people you! Thanks for the people that PM'd or followed, but I can't message back unless you message me first! I'm blocked from here, but somehow I can still update...**

* * *

_My feet don't touch the ground. When I look down, I am surprised to see that they've disappeared. I look at my hand, but it's not there._

_It's happened. I'm dead._

_I float above the Grand Palace, seeing all the little ants scurry. _

_Without notice, I am pulled from one place into the next._

_I close my eyes tight, afraid of what might lie before me. _But I am a ghost, _I think. _I have nothing to fear, nothing to hide from. Nothing to lose.

_I open them, and gulp. A beautiful, dark wooded chapel, pews freshly polished. Candelabras circle the room._

_All of this falls in my periphery as I my eyes catch the stained glass window positioned at the very center, at the very front of the sanctuary._

_It is a vivid portrayal of a Saint, one that I've never seen in the _Istorii Sankt'ya. _His features are delicate and flawless. Long brown hair spreads out behind him like a bright halo. His dark eyes have a foreign slant to them, and an innocence that I've never seen in real life, or portrayed in the confines of glass. _

_I shift my gaze to the family that kneels before the Saint, praying hopelessly. I hadn't noticed them previously, since their black hair blends into the shadows. Only the backs of their heads are visible, but I know that it must be a mother and her children. They turn around, but I can't process their features. The only thing I can make out is that the boy and girl are twins, around seven years of age._

_"Mama!" the boy croaks. "Why do we have to go? We know no one there!"_

_"Boy, you hardly know anyone here that is worth knowing. It will be better there." The mother's voice is monotone. Dead, like me._

_"No, it will not!" her daughter shrieks. "We know nobody in that place! At least here—"_

_"Be quiet! Have I not taught you to keep your voice as a whisper in this chapel? Demonstrate decency!" The mother shudders. "You will be taught at the school, and I will punish you if I hear any complaints from your mentors. You will keep quiet about where you come from. Do not ask questions, just do it."_

_"No!" the girl yells. "I was born here, and I do not belong anywhere else. I do not belong to _you_."_

_"You belong to me until you can prove to me that you can show respect. Hold your tongue, girl, or someday someone will cut it out."_

_"Don't threaten her!" the boy cries. "Have a heart, Mama! Show mercy!"_

_The mother strokes her son's hair. "I lost my mercy after what happened." _

* * *

I woke up to the brush of someone's lips on my throat. My eyes were still heavy, so I kept them closed. The mouth grazed my collarbone gently then wandered up to my jaw.

"Alina," the Darkling whispered. "How many times will I have to kiss you until you wake?"

_Kiss me forever, _I thought, restraining a sigh.I didn't let my eyes open.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, then my eyelids. Heat raced through my veins.

His lips brushed my ear. "Nice try, but your blush gives you away."

I frowned and sat up, face-to-face with the Darkling, who was closer than I'd guessed he was. "I may blush in my sleep. It could be possible."

"No, not even for you, Alina." He stroked my cheek.

I cleared my throat, eager to change the subject. "Where's Genya?" I asked.

"Genya is in her room. She has already packed away your clothes in the drawers. Your guards are in the kitchen, having their meal. Everyone is. I came to your quarters to see how you were adjusting." There was a hint of something suggestive in his tone.

"Where were _you_?" I squeaked. The Darkling was still caressing my face.

He gave a small smile. "I was meeting with the Emperor. _You_ will meet everyone at dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"It is all for show, Alina. Trust me."

"I do," I said softly.

He seemed a bit surprised, even though he'd known. I'd proved it when I'd left Baghra.

I looked down. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Around two hours. And it will be two hours until your guards and your servants come back." There it was, that allusive manner.

Nervously, I mumbled, "About the trip—"

The Darkling put his hand up, silencing my words. He was no longer touching my face. "I know nothing happened, Alina. I could see it in your expression."

I let out a relieved breath. "Good. Because you looked…tense."

His eyes hardened. "I hate what Vasily said, but I know it would never occur to you."

I began to babble. "I hated riding with him, if you want to know. A bit of basic thinker, in my opinion. I may be the Sun Summoner, but shouldn't he be looking for a more suitable companion? Many girls are a lot smarter, nicer, and definitely pretti—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because the Darkling was kissing me, and I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Thoughts flowed into one another until my mind was as blank as new paper.

Ana Kuya had a saying: "Follow your instincts, they say. Feh! All instinct ever achieved was a getting a girl pregnant!"

The gardener had had a bit of a different proverb: "Instincts lead to discovery. You know yourself, your heart, your body in new ways you never thought of in the past. Calculation separates, your instinct unites."

At that moment, my instinct was to pull the Darkling closer. I didn't hesitate.

His hands as they slowly slid down to my hips triggered a surge of adrenaline that pumped through me. I melted into the hard, passionate press of his mouth.

My fingers bunched in the fabric of his black _kefta_. He shifted me so I was sitting on his lap. I sighed as his scorching lips trailed down the length of my neck. I whimpered, and we fell backwards onto the bed.

We heard a sharp knock at the door and froze. "Lady Alina!" Roza called. "Are you ready to come out for your tour?"

"In a bit!" I responded, then turned to the Darkling. "Two hours until they come back?" I hissed.

"It is what I was told, at least."

"Another one of your mistakes?" I whispered.

"Or a misunderstanding," he said.

I suddenly realized I was on top of the Darkling. My cheeks turned red, and it seemed to seep into my bones.

I stumbled out of the bed. "Get under the bed, behind the dressing screen. Anywhere where you aren't seen."

I tried to hide my astonishment as the Darkling obeyed, taking cover behind the screen that was in the corner across from the vanity.

My feet led me to the mirror on the table, and I studied my reflection. My hair was in disarray, my lips were bruised. _I could pretend to bite my lip a lot. That will work._ I tidied my curls as best I could, and hoped that Roza would guess sleep was the cause.

I took a deep breath in and opened the door. Roza, Maxim, Genya, and the twins all bowed. Roza, Maxim, and Genya barged in without warning.

"Sleep well?" Maxim questioned, lounging beside the fireplace.

"I did," I replied. "How was the food?"

"Sustaining," Roza drawled. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes."

"So am I," Genya chimed in.

"Wait!" Maxim exclaimed. He took a hairbrush out of a large pocket in his trousers. He ambled over and started pulling the brush through my still-tangled hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I barked. I hit his hands until he stopped.

"It's a bit obvious; I am brushing your hair," he said, innocent. "It looks like a nasty little ferret decided to live in there and forgot to clean up after himself." Maxim proceeded.

I swatted him. "Stop it."

He just tried harder.

"Stop touching her hair, Maxim. We can't afford for you to break more hearts," Roza chided.

Genya restrained a smile.

"Fine," Maxim pouted. "If you want her to look ridiculous, go ahead."

Roza clucked her tongue. "The only person that looks ridiculous is the one that carries a hairbrush in a pocket wherever he goes."

"Is it wrong to want to look handsome all hours?"

"No, but a girl wouldn't stuff face paint in her brassiere. If we don't get that freedom, you don't get yours."

Genya and I on looked as if watching an intense swordfight.

"I could share my brush with you."

"No, Maxim. Who knows what's in that head of yours? I may catch that disease you have. What is it? Oh, _laziness._"

"Here we go again," Maxim groaned.

"We should go," I said, embarrassed that the Darkling could hear every word.

"She's right," Genya approved. "We only have a few hours to see the Palace. You have forever to finish your feud."

"Very well," Maxim complained. He put an arm around my waist. "But I partner with Alina."

I glared daggers, but his cocky grin never wavered.

"Forgive him, Alina," Roza apologized. "He likes them young and sweet-looking. He's mostly harmless though."

"It's the _mostly _that bothers me," I said with gritted teeth. I dug my nails into his bicep, and he yelped like a child.

He agreed. "All right, let's go now. But first we need to give this girl a manicure. You'll want to take care of those breadknives before laying a hand on someone."

The girls and I laughed and I motioned toward Maxim with a beckoning finger. Genya and Roza giggled.

Maxim's eyes twinkled. "Oh well, whatever you say, Lady Alina."

I left my chambers and the Darkling behind and prayed he would manage without being caught.

* * *

Roza, Genya, Maxim, and I strolled through the Palace grounds, Maxim and Roza chattering and bickering excitedly, and Genya and I gawking in awe at the calming gardens and spewing fountains.

Roza had convinced the twins to go off and relax, and they approved, however hesitantly. They trusted Roza enough with me. _Hopefully now, the Darkling can exit without suspicion_.

We were now arriving at a rather large nondescript red-bricked building with mahogany doors. Another thing I noticed: all the walls and doors had the same design of the golden dragon. _How eerie._ Even the little bakery on the grounds that Roza had stopped by at had the same dragon. My fingers were sticky from the bun they had given me.

"No eating or drinking inside the walls," Roza snapped. I jumped and stuffed the pastry in my _kefta _pocket. _Better covered in dust than on the grass._

I saw a glimpse of a bare single room, but when the doors opened, an avalanche of children attacked Roza. I almost hit one of them, except I realized that they were hugging her neck, her legs, her waist. And Roza was hugging them _back. _The corners of her eyes wrinkled in a smile. I wondered what the rest of her face looked like.

Genya and I must have looked horrified.

A few children embraced Maxim, but Roza was who they cared about.

"Roza! Roza! Roza! Will you be with us today?" they all shouted.

"I am sorry, my little _sobachka_. I am in high demand today."

"Please, Roza?" a little girl pleaded. She was a cute tiny thing, with full cheeks and black hair in braids.

Roza doubted herself. "Well…"

"Oh, sing a damn song, Roza. You don't want to sadden those poor little faces." He winked at them and all the children pouted.

Roza groaned. "You know I can't resist it when they turn those eyes on me. Well…I suppose I'll stay, if only for a while."

They cheered, and Genya and I joined in.

"Children," Roza rumbled. "Get in your places." The kids darted as she walked over to a piano in the middle of the room. I hadn't recognized it earlier.

Roza stretched her long fingers and raised her hands. The students rose, posture perfect, and in their respective places.

"Show our guests this evening just how gifted you are." Her voice was steady and low. She played a note.

The children took deep breaths and caroled:

_Jasmine flower, Jasmine flower_

_White and pretty in the hour_

_Let me pluck your silver petals_

_Before I go home to the kettle_

_Jasmine flower, Jasmine flower_

_Pure and perfect in the hour_

_Let me have your loving beauty_

_Before I go to home and duty_

As the last note vibrated through the room, I held my breath. Not even the girls' choirs at Ravka matched this motley group of servants' offspring.

I started to clap, but Maxim shushed me abruptly.

Roza spoke. "Good preparation, children."

That _was a preparation? Not even the prettiest voices and Ravka could achieve that. They sound like chickens compared to them._

"Sing joyfully, in honor of the festival of Qìngdiǎn, which you will witness soon. Alina, Genya, I hope you enjoy."

The chorus' eyes lit up. They knew what to sing. I was a tad unprepared though, for this:

_Chocolate Cakes and Butter cakes and Cakes with lots of spice.  
Layer cakes and Angel Cakes I think are very nice._

"So do I," Genya whispered to me. "They're making me hungry."

_But when it comes to _Qìngdiǎn_ time can anyone dispute,  
that when you bake a _Qìngdiǎn_ cake  
it really should be,  
surely could be,  
yes, it would be,  
positively,  
absolutely  
must be made with fruit!_

"FRUITCAKE!" Maxim yelled with them, followed by an explosion of hands.

The three of us listened to the song, Maxim occasionally speaking the part. His favorite seemed to be:

_Pecans, and walnuts, and hazel nuts!  
Almonds, and all other crazy nuts!_

He skipped around me and Genya, arms swaying and waving. I snorted. Another long, thin figure joined in, mimicking Maxim's convulsive movements as the song progressed. _Oh, so this is what Liko looks like up close. Not bad. Not bad at all._

The choir burst out the final line:

"Have…a …bite. oooffff… FRUITCAKE!" Everyone giggled joyfully at the last note, minds still in the high spirits of the music.

"How's _that _for holiday spirit?" Liko said.

Maxim shook his head. "It's better than those foolish church songs they sing. 'Oh, my darling Yosha died, stabbed harshly in the side. I keen and scream and yell and shriek, until my Yosha's dead with me.' How festive."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you haven't personally introduced me to your lovely guests," Liko pointed out.

Maxim rolled his eyes. "I apologize for his lack of consideration. His brain seems to dissolve in the presence of attractive woman."

"No more than you," Roza jeered, finally rid of the horde of toddlers. "Besides, Liko, you already know them."

"Not personally," Liko claimed.

I introduced myself. "My name is Alina Starkov." He picked up my hand and kissed it. "And this is Genya…" It occurred to me that I didn't know Genya's surname.

"Safin," she mentioned. "Genya Safin." Liko kissed her hand as well.

Maxim frowned. "Now look what you girls have started. He'll most likely perform a poem dedicated to your beauty. 'The splendor of her cherry lips as they brush my brow. Her lovely eyes haunt my thoughts. Something, something snow-white breasts.'"

My eyes widened.

"That was…beautiful," Liko stated. "Absolutely horrible."

Maxim puffed out his chest. "I could try a hand at poetry."

Liko ran a hand through his hair. "Try a hand, a knee, you still wouldn't succeed."

"Your personalities truly are too much," Roza interrupted.

"That's why you love us," Maxim leered.

* * *

**Malyen Oretsev**

I sat prone in my cot, moving only to bring the bottle to my lips. I swallowed the bitterness but didn't cough. I was used to it now.

There was stubble on my face and my eyes were red. I should have been laughing with the other trackers at our table, but I didn't have the energy to pretend.

No one was around. I let my grief swallow me whole.

_Dubrov. Mikhael. Alina._ I flinched as I thought of her name, which was now being whispered among the troops. _The Sun Summoner. She's here to save us all._

For endless months, I'd thought she was being tortured, hurt. Little did I know, she was flirting with the royals, and being doted on like a prize lamb. Just before it was thrown into the fire.

I shuddered at the memory of the Darkling's gaze on Alina. Hungry eyes, greedy for something she possessed.

I clenched my jaw as my imagination ran ahead of me. His poisonous mouth against her delicate one. His hands groping her bare skin. Her soft sigh as he ran his fingers through her brown hair.

My hand twitched, and I felt the _kvas _burn my throat as it went down.

A stomping of army-issue boots sounded and Serafima broke into the tent, burning eyes disdainful.

I never gasped at a woman's beauty before, but Serafima was the exception, as she was for everything else.

"Oretsev!" she hissed. "We're all out there freezing in the Tsibeyan winter, and you're drinking in your _kvas_ and drowning in your sorrows. Get your ass out the bed and get to work on setting up camp." Serafima was a new captain from the southern regions of Ravka. Saints know where she got her arrogance from. Her name meant burning one. At least that was an indicator.

I smirked. "If you want vomit stains on the canvas, then by all means, send me to work."

"If you hadn't sulked like a child, perhaps you wouldn't be in this situation. Would you like for me to file this as an offense?"

"No, sir."

"I am a lady, you boob. But I can't discern if you're a man or if you're an ass."

"Ladies don't curse."

"And when do you see a women who doesn't curse survive the military?"

"Point taken."

She sighed and stared at me with those kaleidoscope eyes. They seemed to change color from blue to green to brown and back again. "You were a fool to not notice her sooner," she said.

I stiffened.

She sat down on a nearby cot. "I was there at the fete, Oretsev, however briefly. I saw your love-struck eyes when you looked at Alina. Though I have to say, you picked a hell of a time to realize your feelings."

I didn't utter a word.

"Talk to me, Oretsev. You can't stay here forever."

"I can if it means I won't see you anymore." I took a swig.

Serafima snatched the bottle from my hand. She stared down at it, emotionless. "Funny, I don't see any answers at the bottom of this bottle. Who would have thought that alcohol wasn't the way to solve problems?"

"Shut up."

"You only say that because I'm right."

"The Darkling is really handsome," I said without warning.

She raised a brow. "Oretsev, I didn't know you were into that type of thing…" A smile crept into her voice.

I glared. "How attractive do you find him?"

"Is this a test? Because you know I'll pass."

"Just tell me."

Serafima yawned deliberately, and stretched her arms high above her head, as graceful as a fox. "Personally, I think he's thrice as gorgeous as you. Even more so. That—"

I put up a hand. "Say no more."

She shrugged. "You asked, I answered. My advice: the drinking doesn't help you."

"Do you think—he and Alina…" I grimaced in disgust.

Her eyes flamed. "What—you think just because a woman of power works with a man it must be that they're having an affair?" She shook her head in revulsion. "Men," she spat. "You excuse yourselves when you whore around, and we women have to be the 'pure' ones. If _we_ have sex, we're unholy. Men have sex, and they say it's 'just in their nature'. What a load of—"

"I get it." I stammered from the crudeness of her words.

"I don't think you do." She looked down at her uniform. "I almost forgot, Colonel Raevksy is waiting for all of us by his tent. He wants to make an announcement. A very important one."

I ran a hand over my face. "Then why are you here instead of at his side like a good little lapdog?"

She scowled. "I'm not his lapdog, though he would like me to be. Anyway, my job is to inform soldiers about his upcoming statement. So unless you would like to be dishonorably discharged for not listening to orders, make yourself presentable and follow me."

* * *

**So...what did you think? This is more of a filler chapter, but it has its purpose. I do this to make ****_you _****happy, so let me know! Weirdly, this chapter took me the shortest time to write, even though it is ten pages. **

**Go check out the other Grisha fanfics! We need your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The folk song the children sang in the last chapter was loosely based off a real Chinese folk song called "Molihua" or Jasmine. The other song was an old song that my chorus used to sing called "Fruitcake" I just replaced the word Christmas with my fake holiday. I don't own anything. What did you think about it? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter(s) and hope you continue to do so for the next few! There is MORE MAL in the next chapter, do not despair! Everything has a purpose here, don't worry. I appreciate all of you!**

* * *

**Alina Starkov**

The five us strolled out the building calmly, the delightful yells of children ringing in our ears.

Maxim turned to Roza. "I should join your little choir."

Roza's eyes widened. "Umm…you already have other duties, so it wouldn't be fair if—"

"What she's trying to say," Liko interjected. "is that you have a terrible voice."

"I thought I sang wonderfully," Maxim said, cheerful.

"Oh, please." Liko rolled his eyes. "You sing and birds die."

I bit my lip to not laugh.

Maxim looked affronted. "My voice," he sniffed. "is a natural aphrodisiac."

Liko, Genya and me burst into laughter. Liko and I managed to cover our faces with both hands to hide our amusement. Genya though, bent over and nearly fell to the ground, her breaths coming in rattles as she tried to keep her hysteria at bay but failing miserably.

Roza slapped her shoulder. "Girl, breathe!"

Genya put a hand up, her face red. "I'm sorry," she gasped out.

"Forgive me, Maxim," Liko droned. "But the day your voice puts me in an amorous mood, is the day I will walk around the Imperial Palace naked and with a cape."

Genya spluttered. I repressed a smile.

"Then go forth and buy that indigo cape now, before you forget. And a feathered cap as well."

"You will be a vision of loveliness," Roza reassured.

Liko flipped his chin-length hair boldly. "I am always," he said in a husky tone. "a vision of loveliness." He swayed his hips.

Roza laughed. "Whatever makes you feel better, little budding flower." She called him by his name's meaning, and I giggled.

"See?" Maxim smirked, gesturing toward Liko. "_That_ is the reason I reduce myself to seductive hand gestures."

* * *

We neared a peace garden and sat down on the bench. I closed my eyes and listened to the burbling of the carved stone fountains. Liko sat on my right and Genya on my left.

Genya faced Liko. "How is it like working for the Darkling?" she asked.

"I've only known him for four hours and worked for him one. But it's not bad at all. He's nice to look at."

"He is," Genya put in.

Roza sighed in exasperation. "_That _is the reason you like to serve him? Because he's handsome?"

Liko gave her a pointed look. "Being a servant is tough, strenuous work. You know that very well, Roza. I might as well have something pretty to stare at."

Roza raised a graceful brow. "Understandable."

"Unfortunately," he moped. "They won't let me assist him in the wardrobe department."

"How surprising," she snorted. "The royals won't let you help the Darkling take his clothes off. I wonder why."

Liko shrugged. "The reason eludes me."

"Most likely because you're a wicked little thing," Maxim answered.

Roza turned to me. "Remember this when you return to Ravka, Alina, Genya. We are a band of fools in palace of clowns that amused you with jokes of naked men in capes and seductive hand signals."

I smirked. "I don't think I can ever forget."

Genya clapped her hands together. "The image of Liko in a feathered headdress will never leave me."

We all snickered.

I made out a figure approaching us in the distance. Vasily. His blond hair fell across his eyes.

When he reached the bench, he bowed. "Alina." He deliberately ignored the others.

"_Moi tsarevitch_," I whispered.

My company rushed off after their bows and greetings. I was alone with the future king of Ravka.

He sat beside me, too close as usual. "Really, Alina. You may call me Vasily. There is no need for ridiculous formalities between you and me." He rested a hand on my knee.

I moved slightly away from him. "It's a bit informal, your highness."

"I assure you, it is not." He slid closer.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"To make sure you were adjusting well to your circumstances. You seem friendly with your servants." Vasily treated the word 'servant' the same as if he were saying 'filth'.

"Their company is enjoyable." I worked to keep the harshness out of my tone.

"You will find that I can be a pleasant companion at times." My eyes widened as he cradled my face with his right hand. He leaned forward and whispered, "You and me, we could bring Ravka together, unite it as no one ever will. Our bond can change history as we know it. You will be the symbol of Ravka."

I pulled away gradually and he glared. "I will see you this evening," he said tersely. "I hope you will get some sense."

Vasily got up and walked off into the fading sun, leaving me trembling, awed and afraid.

* * *

I ran inside the palace, overlooking the curious glances I was receiving from various maids and footmen.

I made my way around and searched for my room in the maze of corridors. By luck, I stumbled upon Roza, Maxim, and Genya chatting with Tamar and Tolya, laughing at something.

Genya saw me breathless and gasping and sauntered over, giving me a reassuring pat on my shoulder. "Let's get you ready for that dinner tonight."

* * *

After my bath—in a copper tub remarkably similar to the one at the Little Palace—Genya slid the chair out for me to sit on. Her kit was laid out on the vanity, and just as she was about to apply a pink rose petal to my lips, Roza exclaimed, "I do not mean to be rude, but the Empress has assigned me the business of seeing to Alina's cosmetics and wardrobe, so I have to fulfill it. I'd prefer not to frustrate royalty."

Genya raised herself straighter, suddenly defensive. "_I_ usually fix up Alina, and cosmetics are too muddled and easy mussed. It's better that you leave me to my work."

_Oh, Saints. A skirmish over a job. This is how fast politics can ruin friendships._

Roza wasn't fool to this though. "How about we make common ground? We can collaborate on ideas. Tonight is the first day of the Feasts of Qìngdiǎn. This is my specialty."

Genya cocked her head, thinking it over. At last, she nodded. "Good idea."

I thought out loud. "What is Qìngdiǎn?"

Maxim spoke. "It is a month-long festival in Shu Han in honor of its primeval history. The first week is always the Feast of Fools. The second to last day of the week though, is always the actual Feast. The other days are just a preparation for it. Or a recovery from it."

I crossed my arms. "What are the other weeks?"

Roza bent over to her own tools on the floor. "The second week is the Feast of Love. The third is the Feast of Snow and the final week is the Feast of Flame."

I raised my brows in confusion. Genya appeared to be intrigued.

The light from the window gleamed in Roza's green wimple and shone in her coffee eyes, the only feature of her face that was visible. "They are the four seasons of Life and they are the bridge to Death Eternal. The holiday is more of an ode to ancient times. No one really believes in it anymore."

"Do _you_?" I asked, curious.

Roza lifted her face to the sun, as if she could feel it through the silk. "I believe in life after death, and though I may be Ravkan, I don't think the Saints will lead us there."

* * *

Roza moved swiftly to lead me behind the silk dressing screen. I marveled at the orchids and birds painted delicately over the fabric. As I gawked, Roza took off my clothes in a bored routine.

She dressed me in a long, light blue robe, lined with tiny aquamarines at the hem and sleeves. Pale gold dragons flew across the chest, the arms. At my waist was a gold ribbon. The skirt seemed as if it reflected sunlight in its layers.

Roza brought me out to present myself to Maxim and Genya. Maxim winked and looked me over. Genya lifted a hand to her mouth. "You look absolutely stunning, Alina," she breathed. "It feels like I'm a hen mother admiring her baby chick."

I grinned broadly. "Pew pew pew." Tears pricked at my eyes.

The three of them chuckled.

Roza stood behind me while I sat. "Just you wait until we get through with her hair and accentuating her face. You will be crying rivers."

Genya wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't doubt that for even a second."

* * *

"All right," Roza said to Genya and me. "I'm finished with her hair. You can look now." She spun the chair around and I opened my eyes. I gasped.

Roza had painted my lips a rose shade, a bit lighter than the bright pink of my cheeks. Genya had done my eyes, and they looked larger and darker. All of my hair was piled high on my head, and a golden comb encrusted with bits of pearl held it together. Delicate amber sandals graced my feet.

I looked completely different, but completely unchanged.

"You both work miracles," I laughed. When no response came, I shifted my head.

Genya was sniffling and Roza was hugging her calmly. "Oh, it's all right, Genya. Your little hatchling isn't all grown up just yet. Pull yourself together."

Genya put up her hands to cover her face. "I'm sorry; this is just…really emotional for me right now."

"Oh, Genya," I blubbered. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks.

Maxim joined us in our embrace. "It's like I'm a Maxim sandwich," he said.

Roza elbowed him in the gut. "And where are _you _supposed to be?"

Maxim blew me a kiss. "Wherever you want me."

Roza sighed. "I hope the Darkling cuts you in half. Though I'm sure he will eventually if you don't stop flirting with poor Alina and start working." She peeked at Genya and I still snuffling pitifully. "We have a dinner to go to, ladies. Enough with the tears. If we're late, I can tell you now, the Empress will give us something to cry about. She's already jealous that I'm seeing to you and not her."

I kept the tears back, careful not to ruin the cosmetics.

* * *

As we walked down the entrance hall, Tolya and Tamar close behind, Maxim offered his arm to me. "It is best not to risk your safety," he told me. "Protect yourself in any way you can." His white teeth flashed in a self-assured grin.

I rolled my eyes and snatched my hand away.

"Get used to it," Tolya grumbled.

Roza stopped at large double doors emblazoned with dragons, mermaids, wolves, and cherubs. She laid a hand on a dragon's snout. "Genya, tonight you will be eating with the other diplomats, but on most other circumstances, you are considered a maid. I just thought I should explain this to you."

Genya shrugged, a little melancholy. "It is nothing I haven't heard before."

Tamar nudged her. "Do not despair; we domestics have a ball of a time when the royals aren't looking. We can get wild."

Roza snorted. "Maxim and Liko after dark."

Then she opened the entrance.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the broadness of the chamber. Its walls were pure alabaster, its floor marble. A long, black table stretched across it, but it wasn't near close enough to filling the room. The chamber was unbelievably wide. A stage was set on one side of the room, empty at the moment. On the other side of the table, a large throne stood, all scarlet and gold.

A figure sat on the command chair, a man that looked to be about sixty. His hair was a jumble of gray and black, same as his beard. The man's complexion was golden and clear, and a medal hung from his broad chest. He wore standard military dress, though in red and gold. The Emperor of Shu Han.

He was conversing quietly with the Darkling and Vasily, but they paused once they heard the doors shut. The Emperor's eyes flickered over me and Vasily smiled slightly as his gaze fell on my body.

The Darkling took me in slowly, from head to toe, seemingly unaware of my reddening face. He was wearing his black _kefta_, as was custom for him.

Zoya was in a corner of the room closest to the Darkling, glaring at me as if I had just ruined her day by merely existing. She wore a silken blue _kefta_, the light from the chandeliers glinting off the silver embroidery at her wrists. David was as far away from the group of people as possible, but he looked up bashfully when I entered.

It seemed I was the only one that gave the impression of looking drastically altered.

The Emperor grunted. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Sun Summoner. I have heard many things."

I curtsied. "Thank you, Emperor Tao."

He licked his thin lips. "If you may, would you mind showing me a demonstration? It would be greatly appreciated." His tone was polite, but I could feel the command in his words.

The Darkling met my stare and nodded. I breathed in slowly and reached for my power. It did not disappoint. Light cascaded through the chamber in a brilliant burst of sun. As it faded, I glimpsed Genya's delighted smile and Maxim and Roza's shocked but approving eyes. Tolya and Tamar remained stoic.

The Emperor clapped courteously. "Fantastic. Please sit, Alina Starkov." He waved his hand toward my assigned place, which was a three chairs distance away from him. The Darkling and Vasily took a seat on either side of me. Genya was seated across from me, Zoya on her left and David on her right. My guards took their places by the Emperor, and Maxim and Roza stood indifferent on the wall, waiting for orders. Irina, Ju, and Liko, exited frantically out a door that led to the kitchens and joined them.

"Forgive me for the distance," the Emperor said apologetically, giving a sheepish smile. "My sons and wife usually sit beside me. I invited you all here early so I could introduce myself. I am very flattered that you had the heart to arrive at the Palace first. This is a startlingly delicate situation, so I prefer to make allies in timely conditions." He bowed his head toward me. "My name is Tao Yul-Romo of Ahmrat Jen."

We all bowed our heads.

The Emperor lifted a finger. "Maxim, Roza, Liko, Ju, Irina, if you please, set out the plates and utensils for our lovely guests." They nodded and left. After what seemed like seconds, the five came back with stacks of plates, glasses, and metal utensils in their hands, careful not to cut their skin.

The doors opened, and the Fjerdan Queen stepped out with her sons and guards in tow. Her beauty was of the type that you'd normally see in china dolls: delicate, pale, and small. The Queen's hair was a silvery-blond, her eyes the palest blue, her skin a pearly complexion. No matter how pure she appeared to be though, her gaze was ice. A true Fjerdan.

Her sons and guards were her male equivalents, with identical features, but more masculine and taller. They were handsome young men, no doubt, but a bit monochromatic.

They presented themselves coldly and seated, but their gazes lingered on the Darkling and studied him. "How very pleasant to meet all of you for this event tonight," the Queen said dully. Her frosty stare landed on me. "My oldest son Akkim has seen you…perform. I hope to see it myself, in time." The broadest male of the group walked over and kissed my hand softly. I blushed.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Alina Starkov." His voice was cool and deep.

I looked down at my lap. "The pleasure is all mine."

Vasily scowled. I caught sight of the Darkling's frown. _Is he…jealous? _I worked to hide the silly grin that pulled at the corners of my mouth.

Maxim was at my side instantly and reached over me to lay a glass on my placemat. He winked a green eye in my direction. _The man winks so much, I'm worried that he has a permanent eye twitch. _Maxim continued on, filling a wineglass before the Darkling, whose eyes were cold fire. I made sure not an eye was on me and grasped for his hand under the tablecloth.

He caught it and ran his thumb across the length of my palm. The flames in his eyes faded as the flames in my body grew. The Darkling squeezed my hand.

I lifted my head and saw Genya glancing about the room in wonder. She was rarely waited on hand and foot like this, and I nearly wept with joy. Zoya was uninterested as little Ju filled her glass with _kvas_. David was fidgeting and almost sobbed when an obscenely large steak knife was placed in front of him. He didn't even look strong enough to _lift _it. Genya's gaze kept coming back to him, almost absentmindedly.

All of a sudden, Vasily stood up straight and nodded to the Emperor. "With your permission, Emperor Tao, may I make an announcement before our dinner?" Food was already arriving, concealed by metal food covers. _What is Vasily up to? _

Tao ran a meaty hand through his hair. He glanced down the table at the Fjerdans. "Of course you may."

"Very good." He whirled on me, his wet lower lip glossy. "Alina, it truly has been an enjoyable experience getting to know you and your desires in life." _What…the hell…is he…talking about?_ The low chatter died down at the sound of his voice. "I congratulate you on your budding power and status. It has been fulfilling to see you develop." _I've only seen him two times before this pointless excursion._

Zoya pursed her lips. Genya sent me a befuddled look, but all of my attention was captured by Vasily, who said, "You are a symbol of Ravka, and we are all proud of your numerous achievements. The Shadow Fold will be a thing of the past because of you." _Get on with it, man._ "You are an accomplished, intelligent, and interesting young woman, as well as an alluring and dazzling beauty." I flushed at the compliment, despite the man who uttered it.

Vasily smiled, teeth and a bit of gum showing. "Because of this," He cupped my cheek. "Because of this, I have grown to admire you. So, my lovely Alina," he said softly, lifting my chin. "Will you take my hand in marriage?"

It happened all at once. Genya gasped and covered her mouth, her irises as big as the dishes on the table. Zoya paused in lifting her glass to her mouth, lips parted. I saw Irina drop a plate to the floor, food spilling out, sauce and all. The Emperor started coughing. Tolya slapped him on the back hard enough to make him wheeze, and a piece of potato popped out of his mouth. Maxim's forks fell with a clang. "Saints have mercy!" he cried. Roza froze, her brown eyes like a trapped deer. Liko's jaw was actually hanging open. The Darkling choked on his wine and slammed the glass on the table. His eyes blazed fury. Every person in the room gasped as one and stared at me.

I was mute, numb. "_What?_" I managed to squeak out.

Vasily seemed to be oblivious to the tension hanging heavy in the air. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Alina? You are the greatest woman I've never known. There is not one like you in the world."

A million responses ran through my brain. _You're just a pompous cully in blue and gold that doesn't know how to treat a woman. _

_The amount of whores you've slept with is more than the number of insects in Ravka._

_I hardly know you and I don't want to get to know anymore._

_Hell no._

I even thought to answer, _Yes._

But my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

I imagined what would be expected of me if I became his queen. Heirs, definitely. I thought of Vasily's body bearing down on mine, his wet lip brushing my neck. I almost grimaced in repulsion.

I still didn't know what disputes I should choose. Everyone waited impatiently for my words. _What will happen if I say no? Or yes?_

My pulse was speeding up. Vasily pulled me up against him. In that brief second, I fainted.

* * *

**You know the drill: Read & Review. :) If you can, message me! I'm sorry for the wait, and I apologize if I take a little longer than usual. School's getting faster and harder and I have to keep up with my responsibilities, however tedious they may be. I will try to devote my time to this. I hope you look forward to Chapter Six! You awesome people you! Thanks for viewin' and reviewin' and readin' and followin' and messagin'! Since I wasted all my g's, here they are: Grateful Girl blessed with Gorgeous Gracious Viewers.**

**Check out the other Grisha fanfics! Support our cause!**

**PS: I'm putting up a poll on my profile. It has to do with me and an idea for another Grisha fanfic. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back with more! I worked on most of this last night and was planning to post it today. I just feel like I'm grappling for attention if I post a new chapter RIGHT AFTER someone else does. I hope you like this! MORE MAL AND GENYA for the win! You are all so lovely! I know I don't deserve your amazingness. I could just kiss you. 3 More new characters in this chapter! Please warn me if I'm headed for Mary Sues or cliches.**

* * *

**Malyen Oretsev**

Everything, in its simplest form, was gray. The tents, the air, the sky, the ground, the people.

Serafima and I dodged through the soldiers passing us by. Some men stopped to slap me on the back, to congratulate me on finding the stag, and others paused to gawk at Serafima, who ignored them all. Women in this unit were few and far between, and all the men were lustful and lonely.

I hurried to keep pace with Serafima as she jogged through the mess of armed men and to the group of trackers and officers gathered around a podium, upon which Colonel Raevsky stood, glaring, his cap off, leaving his balding hair for the world to see.

My eyes darted around the crowd, searching. I sighed in relief when I saw Mikhael (albeit a heavily injured one) leaning against one of his other companions. His eyes were cast downward. Serafima had healed him nicely, but it had been too late for Dubrov.

Serafima tugged at my elbow, bringing me back to the present. "Join the crowd," she said. "If anything feels awry, give me a signal. I have a bad feeling about all these soldiers in one place. It's as if we're packed sardines. And try to keep your _kvas_ down, at least until the Colonel's done speaking." She drifted off and stood at the platform, stoic.

I positioned myself beside Mikhael, who didn't acknowledge my existence. I knew how this would go. He would try to give us all the silent treatment, but in a few days he would crack. Mikhael got over things easily, and I was sure it wouldn't be different despite his best friend's death.

Colonel Raevsky pounded the platform with his fist. "Soldiers! ATTEN-TION!"

I straightened my back as best I could.

"Let's cut to the chase," he said. "In our mission for Morozova's herd, we only got back three men. May the soldiers who gave their lives meet their Saint face-to-face."

We all gave a military salute.

"Unfortunately—you already know—the herd has already crossed into Tsibeya. I am happy to let you know though, that you won't have to fret over this anymore. The hunt for Morozova's stag has been terminated."

Grumbles echoed through the crowd. Six men dead, all for naught. I felt the urgent desire to stab the Darkling, wherever the bastard was. We listen to his orders, and this is what we get? "This is an outrage!" someone yelled. The shouting stopped with a fierce glare from Raevsky.

"I have been commanded by the King himself to travel down to Shu Han. A select few of you will be chosen to accompany me." He took a piece of paper from his hand. "Serafima Artemieva, Mikhael Borovsky, Olga Rusakova, Yury Urban, and Malyen Oretsev." Serafima's stony eyes widened.

I clenched my fists; Mikhael's face paled. The other soldiers breathed a sigh and some gossiped quietly. Colonel Raevsky waved his hand toward a young captain, beckoning him to the stand to take his place. Raevsky's feet landed on the gravel as he commanded, "Those who I have just named please join me immediately."

* * *

The four of us (including Yury) and Raevsky gathered inside a large olive tent; the Colonel's quarters. The receiving room for guests was bare, and cushions were the only things separating us from the packed dirt floor. Mikhael leaned heavily on my shoulder and Serafima stood on his other side while Yury lazed in a corner. We all stared silently at the colonel.

He looked down at his gold timepiece. "Where's Olga?" he growled.

"I'm here, sweetheart," said a low, husky voice. I turned around.

There she was. Olga Rusakova: the golden girl. Thick, straight yellow hair fell to her waist, which was small, bordering on the extreme. Thick lips and large brown eyes. Shapely figure and golden skin that was served well by her tight-fitting olive and gray uniform. I remembered the time when I was with her in a dark room, and I had to quash a shiver.

Her mouth turned up at the sight of my, Mikhael's, Yury's, and Raevsky's ministrations. Serafima rolled her eyes.

It was no secret that they were the two most stunning girls in the unit, perhaps the entire First Army. But I'd never met two people who were so opposite, and who detested each other so.

Raevsky swallowed. "Well, then." He eyed the group as we gathered in a circle. "As I've stated, we are all going to Shu Han to act as a sort of stand-in for the King Alexander, may the sun shine before his name. From now on, we are the guards of Vasily Lantsov, the heir to the throne, may Ravka bloom from his footsteps."

Yury's dark eyebrows scrunched. "Doesn't the mighty _tsarevitch _already have a battalion looking after his ass?" I tried not to smile.

Raevsky glared. "He does, but they are incompetent compared to us devoted soldiers." Then he ran his meaty hand through his thinning hair and sighed. "I've measured how long the journey will take, and it will be around three weeks, with some stops here and there. We will get to Shu Han by the third or fourth week of their foolish holiday. The truth is, though, we are the first defense of the heir and the Sun Summoner if a battle breaks out during the peace accords, which you've all heard of by now. The fourth week is usually the most dangerous and we'll be walking on thin ice…"

I perked up at 'Sun Summoner' and lost track of the rest of the conversation. Serafima shot me a warning glower. Alina. Alina was in Shu Han and I would see her in less than a month. I nearly jumped up and down, but stopped. _Wouldn't she still be mad at me after our argument? What if she doesn't accept my apology? _Then a darker thought made my enthusiasm freeze like a corpse. _If Alina's there, then the Darkling will be, too._

* * *

**Genya Safin**

The room froze when Alina fell unconscious in Vasily's arms. Then, it exploded into a commotion of noise and colors.

The Darkling was talking to a server, signaling toward the double doors. The Fjerdan Queen's face was blotched with anger and the Emperor looked like he needed a couple of bottles of wine to be rid of his misery. The other Fjerdans and the guards talked amongst one another. Zoya smirked at Alina's lifeless state, small face pressed against Vasily's chest. I wanted to break the Squaller's perfect nose, but she stormed out of the chamber before I got the chance, most likely to inform the other Summoner bitches about what had happened. _Thank the Saints at least, that the Kerch ambassadors weren't here._

David's eyes had taken on an owlish shape, wide with confusion and uncertainty. He moved his face toward mine, and I almost caught my breath. My hands itched to move his shaggy hair away from his face. He stared down at his feet and muttered, "Someone should get Alina to her rooms."

I nodded and looked at my half-empty glass of champagne. "I'm sure the Darkling sent the cooking maid for someone." The Darkling was turning to Vasily now, gray eyes cold and vicious.

David bobbed his head. "Good." His teeth worried the flesh of his lip. "I'll be up at my workrooms." He left without even a farewell. My eyes suddenly itched with senseless tears.

I observed the long chamber, and seeing that no one was paying attention, slipped through the servants' door. Maxim, Liko, Roza, Irina, and Ju were already there, and they were sitting like ghosts atop marble counters. Smells of glazed turkey, honeyed nuts, and sweet strawberries covered in chocolate lingered in the air. The ovens were all laid out on one cream-colored brick wall, radiating warmth. Despite what just happened, my mouth was watering.

"Poor Alina," Liko said, swaying his legs. "Such a sweet girl having an unpleasant prince ask for her hand in marriage in front of all these intimidating royals. And chattering servants." I couldn't describe the situation better myself.

"Any one would have fainted under all that stress," Roza pointed out. "It is only their first night here, and it's quite clear that she positively loathes him."

Ju whispered, "You could tell that she was about to get sick. Who would want to make baby princes with someone who's done more whores than he owns horses?"

_Well, _I said to myself. _News certainly travels far._

I grinned at her. "Are you sure about that? Because he has more horses in his stables than the First Army. He would have to have had a lover in every village in Ravka for it to equal."

"That's disgusting," Maxim said, grimacing. "Those poor groomers and servants, having to clean up after that cavalry."

I sat on the counter beside Irina. "I've met people with those jobs. The poor men were never the same again."

All of us laughed. I heard another spurt of chuckles and jumped at the sound.

A blond head popped out behind one of the rows of infinite tabletops. The gold hair belonged to quite a handsome man, who had a freckled face and laugh lines. He looked to be about thirty, but the pure, sizzling energy in his big blue eyes made him appear twenty years younger. "How right you are, young lady," he laughed. "I've had that job meself, and let me tell you, I have a new respect for personal hygiene. Me sister is very proud of that fact."

Irina skipped lightly to the man and gave him a hug, her slender form swallowed by his broad arms. "You know I am, Amos. If it wasn't for that job, you'd still be bathing only once a year." Now that I looked closer, it was quite obvious they were related, seeing as they both had the same freckled hands and blue irises, the same blond brows and lashes, same cast to the nose.

He squeezed her tighter. "I didn't bathe once a year, you silly swan."

"You're right about that," said a lady's voice. A dark head suddenly appeared, silky braid shimmering in the low light. The woman's eyes had the Shu tilt and her mouth was full and pretty. She punched Amos in the arm and winked at Irina. "Otherwise I wouldn't have married this bastard." She had a gray stripe in her hair that looked astonishingly beautiful. _Now, if only the queen took some advice from this woman…_

Amos gave a wicked smile. "Oh, Bao, me dark little jewel," he purred, reaching to caress her. "It is only because of you that I even started using soap."

"And a hairbrush," Irina gibed.

Bao rolled her black eyes, which seemed to give off a friendly light. "It is by the grace of my god that I married you. I pray every night that our child does not have your sense of cleanliness, you quixotic flirt." She patted her rounded stomach with such protection and affection that I nearly cried. My companions watched mutely beside me, eyes twinkling, grateful for the distraction.

"Oh, but my heart!" Amos burst out. "Me eyes were captivated by your beauty, so if it wasn't for that and your superb cooking, I wouldn't have approached you."

She huffed. "I was the only woman whose face was uncovered. I hated you when I first laid eyes on you. You called me 'old hag'!"

"I've always had a penchant for the older, seasoned women. My treasure, you must forgive me my ancient sins." He kissed Bao's cheek.

"She's your wife," Irina blurted. "She'll hold you to your sins till your deathbed, and you won't be able to do anything about it because you are already married and you cannot take it back."

Bao wrapped an arm around her. "I believe you've just found the perfect definition for marriage, my dear." She peeked at her husband. "I forgive, but I never forget."

Amos pursed his lips. "I am doomed to a life of mercilessness and daily baths." He glided toward me. "And who might you be, lovely girl who I've never met before?" He kissed my hand, ever the gentleman. "You seem to be good-humored and compassionate, my lady, so why don't more people such as you exist in this corrupted world? You are a jewel in a world of worthless stones."

"Beware of Amos," Bao muttered, elbowing him, Irina at her arm. "He'll only break your heart."

I chuckled naturally. "I don't mind at all. Amos is a true gentleman." It was all true. There was something about his flirtations that seemed pure and friendly, utterly respectful.

Bao snorted. "Just wait until he starts singing to you."

"I'm afraid it is too late for that." Amos spun me around and sang, "Tall and pale and young and lovely, the lassie from Os Alta goes walking…" He had a lovely voice, low and pleasant-sounding.

Roza hopped off and draped an arm around Amos's neck. "And when she passes, each one she passes goes…"

Amos smiled, and his tenor voice blended smoothly with her soprano as they hummed, "Aaaahhhh."

Maxim nudged me. "I sang this to my grandmother one time, though with a few minor differences."

Amos slapped him on the back. He winked at Ju and shook Liko's hand in greeting. "And what might those differences be, oh Lord Green-eyes?"

Maxim rubbed his hands together. "If you must know, my grandmother was a foul old lady. I'll show you." He ran up and down the aisles of marble slabs like a child. Seeming to find what he was looking for, he draped a brown blanket of sorts over his shoulders and back. His bronze, fine-looking face twisted into a horrible sneer. "Short and green and old and ugly, the haggard witch from Duva goes limping…"

Maxim climbed atop a granite table and hissed. "And when she passes, each one she passes goes…EEEWWW!"

Liko clapped at full volume. "Hurrah! I congratulate you for surviving your awful childhood!" The rest of us raised our brows curiously.

"Was she really so repulsive, Maxim?" Bao asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I believe she bit me one time when I was a babe."

"You must not have suited her tastes," Ju teased. Irina gave a high giggle.

Maxim gasped. "I am _delicious._"

I snorted. "I believe your little song is missing a little…something."

He jumped to the floor. "I was five when I wrote the cursed thing."

Roza put a hand on her hip. "And your ability for songwriting hasn't improved since then."

"Or singing," Liko put in.

"Or acting," Ju piped up.

"Or flirting," Bao said.

"Or kissing," Irina drawled.

Maxim laid his face in his hands as if he were crying. "Oh, Saints. Not even my own friends think I have an ounce of skill."

"Oh, don't fret," Roza cooed, patting Maxim's golden-brown hair. "You're very pretty."

He sniffed noisily. "At least I have that."

"At least," Amos repeated.

"I know how you feel," I murmured with not a little venom.

"Genya, no," Roza gasped. "That is the farthest from the truth. You are very talented in being a perfectionist, as I am. You have an entertaining sense of humor. And you have a charming personality, which just makes you more stunning." She hugged me briefly. I was beginning to like Roza more and more by the hour. I had the strange sensation that we had much more in common than I'd originally assumed.

"She's right," Bao told me, joining Roza and I in our embrace, and Irina and Ju copied her. "You are more than just a face. Maxim, though, is hopeless."

"I'm right here! And I have ears!" Maxim yelled, injured.

Liko hit the side of his head while Amos viewed the exchange. "Don't ruin the moment."

Roza let go and took a peek out the crack in the door. "It looks as though that Ivan fellow is carrying Alina back to her rooms. If you want to go with her, Genya, it would make sense, seeing that you are Alina's trusted friend and all. I hope you will visit us another time." Her eyes then flickered to the married couple. "Oh, Amos, Bao, you simply _must_ meet Alina! She is Maxim's new infatuation, and fairly nice to look at, as are his exact words."

I lifted a brow. _Infatuation?_

Maxim, surprisingly, blushed.

Amos made a ridiculous face at him. "Oh? I must see this girl."

I took my chance. "It was nice to talk with you all. I haven't had a conversation like that in years." My velvet skirt wrinkled as I curtsied.

They beamed and bowed to me. _What an amusing lot! _I thought, and exited into the dining room.

Ivan was waiting flaccidly while the Darkling and Vasily argued, Alina still in in the _tsarevitch_'s grip.

"It's not as if I did anything wrong," Vasily hissed. _Oh, what an idiot you are…_

The Darkling, though, stayed an icy calm. "You asked Alina to be your queen in front of royals whom she has never met before. You have only seen her twice before this trip, and yet you have already managed to make her the cause of Palace gossip in a matter of hours after your arrival. You've disrupted what was supposed to be a matter of political alliances. What exactly have you done to _not _make the situation worse?" he snarled, trying to keep composed. "If you are to be Ravka's king, _moi tsarevitch, _you will have to make decisions with some more forethought than what I have just witnessed." He gestured to Ivan and ordered, "Go. Take her to her chambers. I have a feeling that Alina will not be coming out of her room tomorrow." His gaze met mine. "Genya, will you assist Ivan and stay with her through the night?"

I bowed. "Of course, _moi soverenyi_."

The Darkling nodded and shot a pointed look in Vasily's direction.

The prince squinted back daringly, then handed Alina to Ivan as if she were a sack of turnips. "I will be _visiting _her bedchamber in the morning."

The Darkling visibly tensed at the emphasis. "You will _not. _I highly doubt Alina will want to see you, or let you come within a mile of her."

Ivan and I glanced at each other and scurried out the doors and up the stairs to the Sun Summoner's quarters.

* * *

We both stood watching Alina in a coma of peaceful slumber, her chocolate hair spread out over her pillow and across her face. "You know," Ivan said. "She's not nearly as aggravating when her mouth isn't spewing stupid comments."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hmmph. I could say the same about you, bloodletter.

Ivan sneered. "I wonder what would have happened to her if she had not been gifted with such power. Would she still be an insignificant orphan?"

I glimpsed at him out of the corner of my eye. "She would still burn brighter than you, Ivan."

* * *

**Alina Starkov**

I rolled over in my silky bed, relishing in the feel of the fabric against my skin. I was spending a few seconds in the blissful place between dreams and reality, when memories of the previous night invaded my thoughts. I grumbled and opened my eyes. A pair of gold irises stared back at me. Two inches from my face. "Saints!" I squeaked.

Genya burst out laughing. "I've wanted to do that for _ages_!"

I frowned, but couldn't see through the curtain of my hair. I pushed it impatiently out of my face and shifted my gaze to the ribbon that was still at my waist, yet another reminder. I whimpered. "Oh, Genya! I haven't felt this humiliated since the time Ana Kuya caught me kissing a boy on my cot and then told all the servants about it afterward." I gnawed on my lip, fighting rash tears.

Genya waved her hand dismissively. "If a prince had proposed to me in front of an audience, I would have fallen unconscious, too."

"That doesn't make it feel any less embarrassing," I whined.

I wrapped my arms around my legs. "You should have held to your promise and danced on the table. Perhaps it might not have been such a mortifying experience."

Her perfect mouth turned up at the corners. "Oh please, Alina. I would have been kicked out of the Palace for disorderly conduct and reprimanded for vulgarity. It wasn't that bad."

I raised my eyebrows.

She settled herself on the side of my bed and picked up a comb that had been laid on the nightstand. The light from the transparent windows glimmered in her eyes. "You should have seen the Darkling!" she whispered excitedly. "He nearly killed Vasily for causing this to happen to you, and forbade him from entering your rooms!"

I could have skipped in relief. "He did?"

"He did."Genya's wavy red hair sparkled like molten rubies as she nodded. "I thought he would punch Vasily right then and there. I'm just glad he didn't." She sighed wistfully. "Though, I would have loved to see the Darkling in a match to the death, preferably shirtless."

I rolled my eyes, but I failed to mask the red in my cheeks.

Genya waggled her flawless brows. "Stop pretending you wouldn't want to. He really is something to look at. That white skin and those lean muscles…" She fanned herself with one hand.

My jaw dropped. "You've seen him? With no…"

She winked. "Fresh out of the _banya._"

A knock sounded at the doors. Genya fretted. "That must be him." She took something red out of her pouch and rubbed it on my lips, then forced a mint into my open mouth. I sat unmoving "Good luck," she said gently and went off.

Just seconds later, the Darkling came into view, his _kefta _like a shadow. His hair was a soft mess on his head, and his quartz eyes glittered.

I blurted the first question that I thought up. "Where are my guards?"

He answered coolly, "The King fell ill last night. It is not serious enough to prevent him from going on with the accords, but enough for all of his guards to protect him closely. So today, all meetings have been cancelled."

"Oh," I said meekly.

The Darkling sat very near to me. "How are you, Alina?" His hand cupped my chin so I looked into his eyes.

"Utterly humiliated," I admitted.

He slid closer. "I know you are worried about the gossip, Alina, but it will fade with time. You can be sure of it though, that Vasily will propose to you again, most likely in the privacy of his own quarters. The fool won't make the same mistake twice, I hope."

I giggled nervously. "I just…wasn't completely sure of what to say in the midst of all those people."

"No would have been a good answer."

My eyes widened. "Are you jealous now?" I asked, dipping my lashes.

His lips quirked up in a half-smile. "Perhaps I am only being protective of you."

I played with the blanket. "And from what are you protecting me exactly?"

His pale fingers grazed my cheek. "I'm trying to stop you from marrying someone who will try to undermine you."

I leaned into his touch and he sighed. "Alina," he whispered, cupping my face in his warm hands. "don't marry him."

"I won't."

I thought I saw something like relief in his eyes, when he asked me, "What would you like to do?"

"Huh?" I said brightly.

"I could tell Genya to come back here and keep you company. I can leave you to yourself…"

"No!" I yelped. "No," I repeated more quietly.

The sunlight outlined the edges of his hair in gold as he leaned forward. "All right," he replied, and then kissed me.

The Darkling's lips moved in perfect rhythm with mine. The connection between us opened like the floodgates. He urged me gently to open my mouth with his. The Darkling's kiss demanded more as his tongue moved over my lips hungrily. My arms coiled together behind his neck, and I ran my hands down his broad shoulders and muscular back. A soft sound escaped his throat at my touch.

His hands ran over the curves of my hips, down to my thighs. Warmth spread through my body. He tasted of sweet red apples and spicy cinnamon. Shivers raced up my arms and legs. My skin burned like a fire where his skilled fingers traveled.

He pushed ever closer, our chests touching, and heat rushed through us both. His body slid over mine as his lips dropped to my collarbone, tongue lightly licking the delicate skin. I shuddered, and saw the desire in his eyes as he moved his mouth to my throat and attacked my neck.

I gasped. I felt as if he were devouring me whole, some instinctual hunger encouraging his need. I didn't care though. I didn't care because I felt the same way.

The Darkling fingered the buttons of my pale blue robe, and began loosening them bit by bit.

A shard of logic cut through me. _You probably shouldn't be doing this. You're not ready yet, you fool._

I pulled away from him for what seemed to be the hundredth time. An expression resembling pain reflected in his eyes. The rest of his sharp, perfect face remained indifferent.

"Why don't you read to me?" I asked timidly.

He ran a heavy hand through his hair. "All right. If it pleases you. What would you like for me to read?"

* * *

I bit my lip and ran my fingers over the titles in my bookcase. "This one," I chose. "This one." I handed the heavy black book to the Darkling. The golden title embossed on its cover said, '_Ser _Buchinsky's Collected Works of Songs and Poetry'. He raised his brow.

"You can start now if you want to," I coaxed, then sat next to him on the bed, closing the golden, shimmery drape. Our thighs pressed together, and if felt as though we were the only two people in the world. This moment was between us, and us alone.

The Darkling cleared his throat and started:

_'THERE be none of Beauty's daughters_

_With a magic like Thee;_

_And like music on the waters_

_Is thy sweet voice to me:_

_When, as if its sound were causing_

_—_I fell in love with the Darkling's deep, chocolaty voice, creamy and smooth as a lullaby—

_'The charméd ocean's pausing,_

_The waves lie still and gleaming,_

_And the lull'd winds seem dreaming:_

_And the midnight moon is weaving_

_Her bright chain o'er the deep,_

_Whose—'_

He closed the book abruptly and shook his head. "No. You are too young for that."

I pouted. "Surely you can make an exception."

"I wouldn't want to taint your purity."

I narrowed my eyes. "They're merely words. I can handle sex."

The Darkling smirked. "I don't doubt you can."

I blushed and covered my cheeks.

He laughed dark and lovely.

"Fine," I mumbled. "You can turn to a different poem."

His eyes were smiling, even if his lips were not. "Very well."

'WHEN we two parted

In silence and tears,

Half broken-hearted

To sever for years,

Pale grew thy cheek and cold,

Colder thy kiss;

Truly that hour foretold

Sorrow to this…'

My eyes grew increasingly heavy, like a curtain dropping. I fought it, but eventually my dreams defeated me and my head slumped against the Darkling's shoulder, nightmares of cold kisses and pale faces dragging me into another world altogether.

* * *

**Yes, yes I did. I made up a Ravkan parody of The Girl from Ipanema by Frank Sinatra. And yes, I did use two of Lord Byron's poems. (THERE BE NONE OF BEAUTY'S DAUGHTERS and WHEN WE TWO PARTED, by the way.) Poetry and literature and music is really important to me. I REGRET NOTHING. You are all really special to me, even the ones who don't have an account! I look at your reviews every day and they always make me smile :) What do you guess is going to happen in Chapter 7? What do you WANT to happen? Tell me what you really think. I'd rather have an honest troll than a hypocritical fan. Not that I'm judging you, but still. I want you to feel FREE to give me your opinions on ANYTHING. Are these author's notes annoying you? **

**Post-Script: There is a poll on my profile page concerning me and another Grisha Trilogy Fanfic! Wink ;) Wink ;)**

**Post-Post-Script: I feel guilty for making you wait so long, I just get busy and overwhelmed a lot. Like we all do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! It seems like forever! Sorry for my lack of updates, I just got bit by the laziness bug. And school doesn't help either. Also, it appears you won't see me for another month either, if I don't manage to squeeze in chapter before month's end. I'm doing NaNoWriMo! So excited, but unfortunately it means I won't see you all in a while :( Hope you enjoy this chapter, and read and review! I'm so sorry for my behavior! PS: Did y'all check out the Ruin and Rising blurb up on Goodreads? *shivers***

* * *

**Alina Starkov**

_Coldness wraps about me like a blanket woven with frozen crystals. The wind cuts through my thick, cream mink coat like it's nothing. A copse of birch trees with bare branches surrounds me in a circle. Flurries of snowflakes land on the fur and on my cheeks, rest in my hair._

_I shiver, and it is a miracle I don't freeze. I am alone, and no one can help me._

_My feet are practically stuck to the ground. I scream and scream and no one hears._

_Then out of the forest emerges the Darkling, black _kefta _whipping in the wild wind. He runs toward me, a brilliant grin curving his mouth. His face looks as if it is carved from marble and inlaid with pale jewels, accentuated with bright spots of ruddy color in his cheeks and lips. Silky black hair curls at his temples, outlining his graceful face in night and shadows. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_The Darkling picks me up into his strong arms and lowers his lips to mine. His lashes tickle my face and I smile into his mouth. His teeth nip at my lip. The kiss grows greedy and deeper and it takes away my breath. _

_His hands are warm against my neck and waist, but his lips are cold, and chill spreads through me slowly, painting my lips blue and my face white. My hands crack and bleed then stop moving like sculptures of ice._

_I feel my hair turn brittle and white as the rest of me, as colorless as the snow coating the dirt. Frost covers my mouth, and I find out I cannot talk or breathe. My lungs constrict and my heart slows in my breast._

_The Darkling pulls away from me and strokes my frostbitten cheek. "Oh, Alina," he whispers, quartz eyes shining in the dim light. "Now your love has turned frigid as well." He leans forward until his pupils are all I can see. _

_I drown in them and fall into the numb blackness of the Fold. All I make out is my gasping breath, and the soft swish of sand brushing my bare feet. Now I know how a blind man lives._

_I rush forward and summon a sphere of sun to my palms. A volcra stares back at me on the other side, hissing and screeching to its kin. _

_My eyes widen in fear and I run the other way, but my feet sink hopelessly in the dead sand. "Help!" I shriek. "Help me!"_

_It's too late, the noises of volcra reach my ears, and they sound…human._

No, _I think. _No, this can't be happening.

_My fingers grasp desperately at the sand, but the more I struggle, the higher it rises._

_"HELP!"_

_Baghra steps into my circle of light, but her eyes seem to radiate only darkness. She taps my forehead with her stick once and I see an expression almost like pity cross her face. "Girl," she says harshly. "Look at what you've done. You sank yourself." _

_Her hands fill with inky tendrils, shattering my barrier from the volcra. "Baghra, please! Don't!"_

_She disappears and leaves me at the volcra's mercy. I don't see them, but I hear their heavy breathing and the clicking of their teeth. One charges—_

_I wake up just as its teeth break skin._

* * *

"Alina!" The Darkling was shaking my shoulders, and worry lined the corners of his eyes.

Light was still filtering through the window. The bookshelves were in the same place. Nothing had transformed. That was the funny thing about nightmares. They left you with a feeling something had changed, when really, you were the only one that had.

The Darkling guided me back to the present when he said, "You were screaming in your sleep, Alina. I hope you can understand my concern when I say, 'What happened?'" He shifted me to his lap, and he forced my chin up with his finger.

I closed my eyes. _I can't tell him. What will he say?_

He touched his forehead to mine. "You can speak to me about your nightmare, Alina. I promise you I will not be irritated."

_I doubt it. _I averted my eyes.

"Well," The Darkling murmured, eyes traveling down to my mouth. "If that is what you desire, Alina, then don't tell me." He ran his fingers along the curve of my collarbone.

Without being aware of it, I arched my neck toward the Darkling to give him easier access. "Why do you keep saying my name?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

He curled his lips into a sensuous smile. "I like the way it sounds," he whispered, and his pleasant breath grazed my face. My heart gave a loud _thump_. "Did you know your name means noble, Alina? That it means bright and beautiful?" I shook my head, my thoughts slow-moving liquid.

The Darkling appeared to sense my stupor, for he pulled away. "Your name is your destiny, Alina. You become it."

I moved off him and hugged my blankets around me like a cocoon. They reached my chin, and seemed to give the illusion that I was a floating head. "But what about the poor girl whose name is Brumhilda? Is it her destiny to be an ugly old woman with 90 cats?"

The Darkling threw his head back and laughed, and I bit my lip not to snort.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared into my eyes. "I once knew a pair of Grisha—twins, mind you. Both were Durasts. Their names were Helga and Bertha." His mouth quirked at the memory.

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. "Their mother must have hated them."

The Darkling slid closer. "Thankfully, they were both stunning and had no trouble with teasing, so far as I know."

I regarded the peace gardens below. The tranquil sight must have triggered something in me, because in the next moment I blurted, "My nickname used to be 'Sticks'."

He raised a brow. "You may have looked a bit ill when I first met you, but you weren't so bad as that."

"I was," I grumbled.

His hand found mine and squeezed it. "That was a different you, Alina. Don't believe what people tell you about yourself. It's hardly ever based on sound judgment."

I leaned my head into his shoulder. "I don't know what to say around you," I admitted. "I always seem so foolish."

He pressed his lips to my brow and closed the curtain around the bed. "You're not foolish, Alina. You are my equal, no less than that."

* * *

**Genya Safin**

I wandered about the Imperial Palace and searched for David. I was a tad absentminded though, since my mind was stuck in Alina's chambers, in which the Darkling himself was currently boarding temporarily. (At least, it _appeared _to be temporarily.) Who knew what unspeakable things they were doing in there?

I shook my head of those nasty thoughts. Alina wasn't just a peasant girl that the Darkling could take to bed with whenever he pleased. She was the Sun Summoner. (And she had a sharp tongue that could cut through Grisha steel.) They could have just been talking.

_Right, _I snorted. _Like you and the King have lively conversations. _

I hoped I was wrong. Alina wasn't ready, that much was evident.

I stopped at one of the mirrors placed in intervals along the walls. I knew I looked beautiful, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted David to _notice _I existed. _I could be wearing a chicken suit with a lime-green cloak and an orange wig and he still wouldn't look at me._

It wouldn't hurt to try, though.

I was clad in my silk cream _kefta_ and golden ornaments laced through my auburn hair, which was slung over my shoulder. My favorite diamonds hung from my ears, and I had darkened my lashes with black walnuts. I had tainted my lips a light pink, and my cheeks were slightly flushed.

_Better than nothing, _I thought wryly. That was what so special about David. I had to _work _to get his attention, and in those rare moments I did, I only wanted more.

I glided through the wooded halls and stopped when I reached my destination. _The Workroom_. 'The Workroom' on the outside was plain oak, nearly matching with the surrounding walls. The only thing that separated it from being camouflage was a carving of a peacock with its feathers spread at its center. However glamorous the Emperor's home might be, I preferred the Little Palace.

I took a deep breath and gathered up the small morsel of courage I had. My hands pushed the doors open.

* * *

The broad chamber was lit by skylights and the dust motes in the air glittered. Groups of Shu and Kerch inventors ambled past me without a glance. Most of them carried bits and pieces of iron and copper, vials of poisons and brightly-colored toxic powders. A few of our Grisha lingered in corners with others of their kind, eyes jumping and nervous. I even spotted Liko in huge, hideous goggles that made him have the appearance of a madman. He waved at me heartily.

At the opposite end of the room from me, David bent over his work entwining gold and bronze chains together underneath the brightest spot of sun. His goggles were on, and his brown hair was a birds' nest on his head. I yearned to reach across the space between us and put it back in place.

I took a step toward him and stopped, awestruck.

A tall, feminine figure was standing near David's desk, crushing a river pearl to a mere pale powder, chatting with him vigorously. She looked up, and I saw that all but her eyes and hands were swathed in green silk with gold embroidery.

"Roza," David breathed. "Will you please provide me the bloodstone? I'm afraid I'm in a rough spot."

Roza's lovely hand stretched out and laid it on his palm. "Wouldn't you much rather use the amber? It's got a charming tint to it."

David huffed and ran a gloved hand through his mane, and some strands stuck straight up on his head. "I don't think an offering of fossilized tree sap is a particularly nice gift." A smile stayed on his lips.

Roza threw her head back and laughed, rich and sweet. "Oh, David, at least tree resin is a better than a bear tooth."

David flashed a white smile. "You have to tell me that story some time." He ran his hand over his homemade necklace and gestured to Roza. "Turn around if you please." She did, and I flinched when he clasped the chain around her neck, even though his fingers didn't touch her skin. The bloodstone was large and majestic against the fabric of her robe.

"You might be right," David said softly. "Amber does have a lovely shade." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and blushed. I didn't wait to meet his eyes, didn't wait to hear Roza's response. I just ran out the door, like the coward I am.

* * *

I ran all the way to nowhere. No destination except away from what I just saw. Pretty soon, I collapsed to the ground, from my lack of exercise or the sudden onslaught of emotions, I did not know. My hair was gnarled, but I could have cared less.

I gasped out his name again and again and again, unaware of it slipping out of my lips. _David. David. David. David. David. _

Then came the wild rage. _How could she? That little—_

I stopped myself. _The reason she did was because you never told her, you fool._

A sigh escaped me. I couldn't blame Roza for doing a crime (at least, in my perspective) she didn't know she had committed. The girl was innocent.

If I was being honest with myself, the truth was that I was jealous, green with envy, covetous. _Why can't David relax around _me _like that? Am I so dumb?_

I froze when I heard a footstep. My ears picked up voices, and I scurried back to the darker spots of the hallway.

I analyzed my surroundings and realized I had drifted to the western-facing quarters of the palace. The only windows were inside of the guest rooms, and darkness clouded my gaze.

"_Scheisse!_" a man's voice rumbled. "Don't trip me, Oleg, it's dark as hell in here, and there's dust on your clothes. If only you'd wash them…"

"Not as much dust as inside your pants, old man," a boy who I presumed was Oleg snapped.

The man ignored him as if he didn't speak. "Why did that damned _Emperor _give us _these _rooms? It isn't as if he and his wife don't have enough room. They own a palace, damn it."

"Right," another voice drawled. "There's even enough space for the Emperor and his bastards."

The group's rowdy cackling was like a crow's.

"Damn," Oleg said. "Did you see all the women on this trip? I wouldn't mind taking one of _them _into a dark corner."

"Please," the other boy scoffed. "Seeing your _conquests, _I'm not surprised you did. Women like that are why darkness exists. Tell me, where did you get them? From a nunnery?"

Oleg snarled. "They _are _a bit disheveled, but—"

"I wouldn't call a full-grown beard _disheveled_."

"Enough!" the man boomed. "The reason where stuck in these chambers is because of _your _reputations. You make Kerch look bad. No, wait. You make _humans _look bad. Don't take after me, boys, I beg of you. When your mother bore me sons, I thought—"

"I _know _I don't share a mother with this ass," the other boy hissed. "I don't know what you were thinking on that dark and starry night when the magic happened. You must have known that nine months later, _this _piece of—"

"SHUT UP, BOY!" the father roared. "You both are leaders, and I expect you to act as one should. If you keep up this attitude, our country will go down in flames, and my name will live in infamy. DO YOU WANT THAT TO GO ON YOUR GRAVESTONES? A disappointment to my family line and my country? Because _that_ is what you'll get!"

"But Father—" both boys shrieked.

A door slammed.

One of the young men whistled. "At least he's gone now…"

"I know," Oleg babbled. "I know." Then, a few minutes later, "Did you hear about the Sun Summoner?"

My heart nearly froze for a second and I put my hands to my mouth to conceal a gulp.

"What about her?" Other boy murmured, slightly interested.

"I haven't seen her yet, but I heard that Fjerdan Queen gabbing on about how the girl fainted at dinner."

"Continue."

So Oleg did. "Apparently, the Prince of Ravka proposed to her before the food was even _served_. And immediately after, she just fell unconscious, and she looked dead. Apparently, the Sun Summoner's _incident _ruined the gathering, and the Queen was so livid that she had to take all that time getting dressed for no reason. Now, the Queen seems to not want to lay eyes on that girl ever again for the rest of her life. Can you believe that?"

_I know. I guess all that a Queen really is, is a corrupted shell of what she used to be._

But Oleg was not finished, by far. "Can you believe that that Grisha bitch would ruin the Queen's evening?"

_Excuse me?_

Oleg persisted. "She's a little slut, that one. I've heard that she's only known the prince for—what, two weeks before the trip? They must have _really _gotten to know each other on the journey here, if you know what I mean."

There had been very few times in my life that I actually wanted to tear someone apart with only my raw nails and teeth. The second time was when Zoya had cracked Alina's ribs. This was the third. Words and gossip hurt harder than even cuts or bruises.

_I'll make him a eunuch, _I thought smugly. _See how his family line will carry on _now.

"Oleg, the Queen is an idiot that has about as much sense in her brain as you have taken baths in your life. You're ridiculous."

_And you're the one that's talking about ridiculous?_

"Fine," Oleg snorted indignantly. "Let's just go to our rooms."

I heard the doors bang shut and made my way back to my chambers, my own problems forgotten.

* * *

**Zoya Nazyalensky**

I fastened the last button on my Squaller's _kefta _and turned to Marie and Nadia. "Yes, it really did happen. Alina fainted when Vasily proposed to her at evening meal. Now, leave me be."

"But it's still hard to believe," Nadia said quietly, then bit her lip. _She does that so much, I wonder why she hasn't drawn blood yet._

"Alina got proposed to!" Marie squealed. She jumped up and down energetically, and her curls bounced (along with other parts). "She's going to have little royal babies! She hasn't said yes, of course, but she will!"

I made a disgusted sound while pinching my cheeks. Luckily, it was left unheard because Nadia uttered, "I'm going outside." The girl was blushing, oddly.

Marie's face was red, too. "I'll…go outside with you. I need to perform my daily run." The pair bustled out into the hallway.

I understood why Marie was embarrassed. If you counted sticking her tongue down Sergei's throat as running, then yes, she was definitely getting her daily (and nightly) exercise. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all. I pondered over whom Nadia's secret lover was…

I eyed the simply decorated room then myself in the full-length mirror, and proceeded to examine my hair. I brushed through it with my fingers, thinking I might as well adorn it. So I got to work.

When I speculated, I realized I was the only person in our group that _didn't _harbor any feelings of affection toward someone. Marie and Sergei. Nadia and her little 'friend'. Even Starkov and…the Darkling.

I didn't have any evidence as to this assumption, but I thought it was correct. I remembered the time I was in the Darkling's council room for 'questioning'.

_Ivan stands stoic at the door, and the Darkling is turning to me, eyes burning. His black hair positively glows around his head, even has a coal-like sheen. He only looks a few years older than myself, but the pure certainty in his eyes gives him a certain aura of supremacy. Everything else besides him and me fades away into nothingness._

_"I don't need to tell you how foolish your behavior was," he says._

_My lips don't part open a crack._

_"Zoya, Botkin paired you with Alina so you could help to _teach_her, help her get stronger in her abilities as a soldier. Your role was to be her mentor." He leans back in his chair and his gaze is unreadable, like looking through a layer of ice. I clench my hands into fists._

_After a moment, he continues, "Nothing more. But not only did you break the rules of the stables, you managed to injure the most influential person in Ravka right now below me and the King." The Darkling's eyes flame now, his anger rising to the surface. Even like this, he is still handsome, still in control. "You let your jealousy possess you, your rage consume you. The wrong angle, Zoya, and you could have killed Ravka's only hope. Think about that. One wrong hit and you would have eliminated the Sun Summoner. Think about what that could have done to your future." Disgust practically drips off his words like venom._

_Tears prick my eyes, but I hold them and stare back at him. I would have been executed, definitely, or worse. Burned at the stake, carved open, left on the streets to rot._

_The Darkling's jaw ticks. "It is underestimated when I say I am disappointed in you, Zoya. You're just a Squaller, so it is best that you follow the orders you are given, and not_ _lay even _one_ finger on Alina. But I suppose that won't be a problem anymore." He stands up, but I sit paralyzed in my chair. Will he rid me of my status? Will he place a charge on my head? _

_I admit to myself though, that his regret hurt the most. I've wanted him for years, and now all my chances were lost? Because of a commoner who got blessed with the power to call light and who's now his favorite? She is nothing special; she isn't worthy enough to even be called average, yet she still gets the Darkling's attention. I had given blood and sweat to get where I am right now. What has _she_ done? I don't dare say any of my thoughts aloud._

_"I am disappointed in you. I let you have that amplifier that you wear on your wrist because I trusted you. I could easily have you disappear without a trace, but I won't because you're a good soldier. Don't forget what I've said, though. Alina is the only chance I have. You can be easily changed for another." The words cut me as if with a dull knife, drawing out the wounds. The tears flow freely now._

_He nods toward the doors that lead to the main hall, where everyone will see me and know what's occurred. "After the fete, you are to pack your bags and leave Os Alta. I don't want to see you inside these walls for a long time. I'll give you the name of where you are going at a later time."_

_That's it. No farewell, not even a sign that he knows I'm in the room._

_I understand the message, and leave with salt water pouring down my cheeks. One thing is stuck in mind, though. When the Darkling was talking about Alina, he'd said she was the only chance _he _had. Not we. Not Ravka. Him. It could have just been words, merely an emphasis on her exceptionality. But I clearly saw the emotions that passed through his face: Anger, trust, detachment, pride. And desire._

The Darkling had certainly appeared to be angry when Alina collapsed, and they were nowhere to be found currently. Then again, neither was anyone else. Except me. I didn't have a clue why I was here, what I should do, or where I could be.

I braided a string of tiny silver beads through my dark hair (they had so many trinkets here). I let it all fall loose and straight.

I lifted my nose into the air. I would not be denied.

* * *

I roamed the lower floor of the Emperor's Palace. What I wanted was a mystery to me, so I hovered in one place that I assumed was the entrance room to the entire estate. The chandeliers weren't lit, and random puddles of murky light lit the hall sporadically.

The only people to pass by were the occasional hooded woman servants of the Emperor. I looked past them; they didn't matter to me.

I was about to give up this pointless excursion when unfamiliar voices came into my range of hearing. I melted into a pillar's shadow.

I closed my eyes and strained my ears. Two men. Both young. Both with thick foreign accents I'd never heard.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Man number one said.

"You can, you fool, and you have to. Is your sore arm making you soft?"

"I'm telling you now, I _can't._"

A sigh. "I know how difficult it is, but—"

"But what?" Man One rumbled. "You're not the one that has to sleep beside her, listening to her cry herself to sleep. I know she tries hard to forget, but when the day ends, they start. She can't overlook it. This is simply too much for her. She screams _every night_. Do you know what that does to me?"

Man Two whispered, "Shut up, you ass. You'll get us caught, and what do you think _that _will do to her?" I heard him step closer. "I watched her grow," he hissed. "I was there when she was born. Quit, and you'll break her heart and never be able to put it back together. _This _is the only way. You don't know her like I do. Your silence could change everything, more than you know. Once everyone is out of the way and gone, _then _you can talk. It'll be soon enough, anyway."

One let out a shuddering breath. "All right," he whimpered. "All right."

* * *

I tiptoed back to the sanctity of my small bed and shivered uncontrollably. _What just happened? _Had I just been a witness to an assassination plot? A plan to overthrow the Emperor? The Queen? The King?

_Be logical, _I told myself. _These are the peace accords, however messy. Perhaps—_

Perhaps whoever had just been in the hallway was planning to kill everyone here. If they killed the Queen, the Emperor, the Darkling, and the ambassadors they wouldn't just reign over Shu Han. They would be the rulers of the entire eastern hemisphere.


End file.
